Its Been A Long Ride Home
by gianahennelly
Summary: Bellamy Blake and his sister Ocatvia were born on earth their families genes long since mutated by the bombs. Their father takes them on a peaceful mission to the arc. Only the mission goes wrong there father is floated. 12 years after that fact they get to return home. Will they recover all that the lost or will it go up in smoke once the 100 know the truth
1. Chapter 1

It's Been A Long Ride

Chapter 1 Homecoming

Bellamy POV

I still couldn't believe even after all this death earth was the same as how I left it when I was a kid I just hope no one found out what I was. It was close after that fog I got hit but it didn't effect me like it effected attack on the grounders was an even closer call but we are doing fine. I sighed and looked around camp and saw the bright red ribbon tying back the dark black glossy curls. She turned to look at me a smile written all over her face. She ran over to me and I sighed as her green eyes widen, she gave me a knowing smirk and looked past me ot Clarke. "I saw the two of you in the woods so did Wells he looked like you kicked him puppy and killed his dad. But then again you did kill his father." I glared at her for a 14 year old kid she sure did have a smart mouth. I sighed and looked over to Clarke she smile wide at me her sparkling blue eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight. When she saw O staring at her she got this worried expression on her face and I nodded my sighed and ran over to the two of us. "So you know" She looked around and at Wells who was glaring at us. I smirked you get her father killed and you really think that she is ever going to forgive you. "Yup and so does Wells so if problems are caused by him you know why. Bell it's great to be back." Clarke looked at me and then at O, I watched as her brows furrowed together and she got this small little worried line in her face.

I glared at O nice going she didn't know anything about us and that was how I wanted to keep it. "She means back together finally after spending all that time in lockup right O?" She nodded her head hurriedly at Clarke and she smiled and kissed me before she walked off to the infirmary to see if the kids from the crash had healed up yet. Some of their injuries were really bad I just hope that they would make it or else I would be the one getting stuck with Clarke afterwards. I turned back to O and glared at her "What did dad say before he got floated before he was gone for a lives for who knows how long." She grumbled under her breath and glared at me. "Sorry I let it slip I just can't believe we are back nothing has changed. I know we were only 3 when I left but I remembered it all." I nodded my head and looked around and made sure that there wasn't anyone listening. "Well thanks to Wells we are out of bullets so I am going to take the bow and arrows I found and hunt us down some food. I saw some fresh tracks off in foods. Hoved I might be bagging us a dear tonight." She smiled wide and kissed me on the cheek before she ran over to talk to some guy who I didn't recognize but I didn't really care at this point. I started to head out of the clearing and into the forest when I found a hand on my shoulder. I tune to see Wells his expression hard and emotionless like steal. "Can I come you can give me some pointers, after you know nearly dying because of Charlotte and the grounder attacking and all that I think that it would be best if I learned a thing or two." He tried to fake a smile but I knew that it was too much work for him. I shook my head sadly and looked at him. "Let's keep this real you don't like the fact that I am with Clarke and she hates you guts. You hate it even more that we have become so close after everything with the grounders and you hate it even more then you aren't leading by her side but I am. You have no interest in hunting and you are most likely going to slow me down."

He looked at me his expression slowly changing to one full of hate and loathing, all in a few split second. I didn't give him time to respond I was close to cracking him right in the face. I walked away from him and into the woods. I look down toward the ground and saw upturn dirt and what looked like hoof prints. I followed the trail till I came across a few smashed twigs that look like they had been stepped on. I smile and looked up to see not one deer but two, this should feed the entire camp. I pulled two arrows out of my leather quiver it wasn't weighing on my back like it did the first time I picked it up when the drop ship landed. I pulled the string back and carefully let one arrow fly. It hit the deer right in the heart there was no point in letting it suffer .The doe looked up confused for a second but I wasn't going to give it time to react I shot the second arrow and she collapsed to the ground struggling for only a moment before the light left her eyes. I walked over to the two headed dears and lifted them over my shoulder and looked around. Something was off maybe it was the way that the wind blew or the sound of trees rustling and leaves falling but something didn't seem right to me and I didn't like that. I cool air hit my skin causing goosebumps to rise. It's about time that I head back it would take a while to get to camp with both of theses dears. I drifted through the forest it was so peaceful so far from the bullshit I didn't have to worry about anything. My feet naturally adjusted to the terrain of this part of the forest all of the parts when I really think of it. I sighed heavily and then there was this sick popping sound that I knew had to be a gunshot. I picked up the pace running but careful not to drop the dear we were running low on food thanks to the grounders. I broke threw the clearing and there was O staring up at someone her green eye widen in wonder and happiness.

As I walked closer my eyes widen at the sight, there were two guys begging for their lives and another that had fire a shot and missed. He paid the price of the mistake his life. I look over and notice that the other two guy were wearing hazmat suits and they were holding some kind of grenade in their hands. I sighed and looked at them wherever they came from they are no friend that looked like knock out gas. I sighed right after our triumph over the grounders they were really going to take us. "Please Aiden please" I looked up shocked that couldn't be who I thought that was. He didn't age one bit but that shouldn't really shock me after all he was immortal. He said it happens after the nuclear explosion. O was looking at this guy so happy there were tears of joy coming from her eyes. But this couldn't be what are the chances that he would find us so quickly we have only been here for a month of two. "Dad?" Everyone turned to look at me but none of them were more shocked than Clarke. He turned around the same red eye and dark black hair he smiled wide at me and I sgiehd. "Hey kid it's been what 12 years


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Family Reunion

Bellamy POV

I smiled wide and nodded my head. I could feel a weight slipping off of my back that I new had to be there deers there was just no way that he would be here. But as I took in all of him his scent of burning ass and woods a better combination than you would be expected. His cropped curly black hair and dark red almost brown eyes. That dagger he always had strapped to his inner thigh he hasn't changed since when we last saw him. Not a goddamn thing he was even wearing the same outfit as when I last saw him. He smiled wide at me and looked at the deers were dropping from my shoulder. "Hey Bell the deers" I looked down for a moment and I saw them slipping off and I readjusted them before looking at him. "What the hell are you doing here how long have you knew we were back on earth. Where is mom what are the goons from mount weather doing here what the hell is going on." "That is what I would like to know" I looked over to see this confused and hurt look on Clarke's face she seemed so upset but I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was lying to her but that is no big deal she didn't tell me everything about her family.

I sighed and looked at dad and he smiled at me before shifting his vision to Clark. "I knew your father he was a great man it's too bad like always a Jaha has to ruin something." Wells glared at him and then at me. "At any rate I will take you to my camp and explain the danger you're in or you can stay here and wait for them to come back to get you. I don't really care though it's really up to you take a small group and follow me or take all 100 of you give or take. Makes no difference to me." There was a wheezing voice coming from one of the guys I think that he had a tear in his suit, "Don't listen those things they are abominations and those two brats are one of them" My father lifted the gun to his face and pulled the trigger then he did the same rotor last remaining guard. Then he threw the gun on the ground and looked at the 100 then at Clarke. "Clarke your father was a good friend of mine I rather you not get taken to mount weather it would break his heart to know I failed him. But I'm also not going to force you to come with me if you don't want to know what's really going on. Why bother telling you." She looked at him and then at the three dead guys on the ground and sighed heavily. "I will go with you and you can explain everything starting with how you are a Blake." He laugh at her and then looked at O and me. O ran into his arms and I just stared in awe I didn't think that we would find then so soon after landing I thought that it was going to take at least 6 months to find him. Clarke look at me but I didn't look at her I simply felt the intense gaze and I knew that it would be better to pretend like I didn't know that she was staring at me in shock and dismay. "If Clarke is going then so are we." Eric, Wells walker over and stood behind her. I rolled my eyes this had to be the dumbest thing that I have ever seen.

My father on the other hand simply nodded his head and started to walked away with O on his back. I handed the deer off to Felix and nodded my head before walking off with them, Clarke and the others right behind me. Their gaze never lving my back like I was the enemy, I roll my eyes and looked at my dad instead. "How did you know that we were here and what happened the grounders are ruling and mount weather is hunting us." He sighed heavily and even though O was on his back I could tell that for a moment his shoulder sagged and his head dipped. "Nothing happend with the grounders they stayed out of our business and we stayed out of thiers, Alexa and I came to that understanding a long time ago. But mount weather you knew what they want with the 100 it was the same thing that they want the grounder for and the Ragnok." I sighed and nodded my head I could feel the gaze of Clarke's instefy when hearing all of these names but not knowing what to do with them. Or what to think I am sure her eyes are lighting up at the possibility of something happening. We walked in silence for a moment before we came across a set of horse, there were only three. Dad walked over to his horse and I heard Clark gasp as she looked at it. "Mutations after the bombs dropped, it's a cool one that is for sure, never see a force with red fur before." She looked at the horse in wonder, his eyes black as scarlet coals and his fut as red as fire. I smiled and walked over to my horse he was just like I remembered him. "Hey nightmare it's been a while" His coat was the most purest black and his musle had a stip of gray going down it. He was a mutation of a mustang though his mutation can be seen it is still pretty great when it comes down to it. I hopped on his back ignoring the fact that there wasn't a saddle.

Clark stared at all three horse with awe not sure what to do, I reached my hand out to her and she took it. I lifted her up onto nightmares back but he didn't like it very much. "Calm down Nightmare she is a freind try not to buck her off." The other two looked at me and then at O. Wells walked over skeptically and looked at me 'Since when do you know how to ride a horse." I laughed at him like it was any of his fucking businesses this guy had a serious issue. He walked ore to O and got on her horse he didn't want to ride with my fathers that made sense. Eric on the other hand seme gung ho. I sighed tapped nightmares neck and he shot out of the first and downhill of grassland. I could feel Clarks grasp tighten around me, her mouth inches from my ear. "What is going on when did you learn how to ride a horse and why does your dad look like he is 25 and how does he know my dad. I sighed and looked at her why did she had to ask so many question. "Hes better at explaining it then I am he breaks the new better." I looked over towards the grassland riding closer to the bright sun. We rode for two hours before we got home I smile at a reached the ridge peak and had nightmare stopped. "Clarke look we are here. Welcome to my home." She looked over into a deep valley there was a military base camp to the north full of stalbes, a armory and barracks for any shoulder on duty that day. To the south of camp was large house and cabins dotting the whole southern landscape and behind it was a clear blue salt water lake that extended for miles. In the very center of our land was the city that includes the pits, shopping centers and a place to buy meat. Over to the easy way out of the way from everyone else. Was the orchards and the pastor for the cows, pigs and any other animals my father was housing this month. The view took her breath away so much so that I couldn't have get nightmare to move even after my father and O had taken off into the compound.

"Nightmare go now" He neighed and pawed at the ground before he ran to catch up with the others. Clarkes hair was whipping in the wind and she had to keep her eyes closed to keep her hair out of her eyes. I reached my father and he rode off to the center of town into the city. Once we were with walking distance he jumped down from the horse and so did the others. I sighed and jumped down and then grabbed Clarke by her waist and pulled her down to the ground. I simply shook my head and her and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me confuse. She wanted to start asking question but they weren't for me to answer. "You three head to the stables eat, sleep if you are needed you will be called." All the horse neighed and reared backward before they ran off toward the stables. Dad looked at Clarke then Eric and lastly Wells this look of loathing and disgust playing on his face. "Come follow me" He walked through the city straight and people began to whisper and bowed as they laid their eyes on me and O. I and keep my focus straight ahead not letting anything get in ym way. We made it to a large building that I noticed was the archives. I sighed and looked at him and he shrugged before walking in through large wooden doors and into a large room in the back. It was the surveillance room there were drone put all over and he smiled at the look of them. "This is how I found you so quickly." He pointed to the monsters as he relaxed on a couch that had been in the room. Clarke looked at it in awe one last item before losing her patience.

"You still haven't told me anything, how are they your kids, how do you get here, what was with the people and how do you know my father. Most of all how the hell do you look so young." He sighed heavily and looked at all of us for a moment, "When the bombs dropped not all of us were lucky to get ships to space. But some of us refused to go on them there was really no point. My father and mother didn't want to spend their lives in a fucking spaceship and be forced to follow some dumb rules. All because that Jaha girl caused the fucking apocalypse with that stupid computer program. So they along with a few other people stayed they watched the bombs drop of this valley and they didn't move an inch while the radiation soaked the earth. Anything that couldn't handle the radiation died or evolved. My father and mother evolved as well as everyone else that was genes were mutated they were immuned to the radiation yes but there were some side effects." He lifted his hand and smalle a blue fireball of ignite flame to his hands. I hear them gasp and shocked. He let the fire change colors to red then white before he had the fire ball disappear . "The reaction warped our genes so that our cells divided 3,000 times faster than before. We don't age after a certain point, for some it is 30 for others it's 25 and for some it's 20. But with the immortally came the powers and trying to survive on this place. We noticed that people with different blood lines have different abilities. But the fire was indigenous to one blood line the Blakes. There are other blood lines with unique gifts, like the Griffins they have the power to control snow and ice." Clarke's eyes widen in disbelief than a lok of confusion spread all over her facer.

He smiled at her "Some blood lines control the same element but they can do thing with it that other can't. The point is the radiation made us immortal and gave us abilities including the ability to filter out radiation. Something that your people on the arc can do. When I figured this out my father thought that it would be best to head to the ship and tell was a mistake 12 years ago I was supposed to go to your ship by myself but my father insisted along with your grandfather that we should bring our kids so that we mean the no harm. So I took my sister and my two kids and your father and mother went with us. We traveled to the ship and we told them that it was survival but they didn't believe it, Jaha didn't believe it. He said that he need more proof then our word. Even though we took a freaking space ship to get to them from earth. He said that they need to do test on us to make sure. When we refused he got violent, because of that asshole I lost 12 years of my kids life. I was smart enough not to bring my wife. But my sister Milanda was stuck on there with my kids force to raise them in fear that Jaha would eventually find them. Your mother and father stayed saying that they would find a way to convince them top come to earth but that day never came. Jaha after realising that he couldn't control me trying to fool me. But I could breath even in outer space I plumped back down to earth and there was no way to get back. That was out only ship and our only chance, my wings wouldn't be able to make it so we don't bother. Wed knew that in two generation time you would have no air and have to send people to the ground and I made arrangements for them to be on the drop ship. That simple. Now do you want to hear about mount weather or do you need some time." She looked at him confuse and then she passed out.

I look at my father and he rolled his eyes, "Her father was better at taking surprising news when she wakes up do you want to tell her that her father is still alive or is that going to be to much for her to." I look at him "Boy watch yourself" I growled and shook my head and lifted Clarke up. Wells looked "You mean we could have been born on earth" He looked at my father with such hatred but his voice gave it away the hatred was for his father. He weighed heavily and glared at him. "Yup" He look at me and then at Clarke "That is why you are so good on earth why you know how to deal with the grounders. That's why you survived that acid fgo because you are immortal you cells derived to fast for you to age." I nodded my head at him and sighed as Clarke started to come to. She looked at me with shock in her eyes and then at my father. Who had this amused expression on his face. "What about mount weather" He looked at her and sighed "Well how do I explain this to you I know you won't get it you know you being you and all that. But mount weather has been locked up in the since the bombs dropped for them they haven't built up a immunity to the radiation so for them they can't walk outside without suit. They think by kidnapping the three species that are minute then they can become immune themselve. The only problem is that they kidnap people and steal their blood and kill the people in the prices." I sighed and looked at her and then at Wells "But of course I don't mind if they take the people from that ship. It wa the council and Wells father and it was the also form the richer stations that choose to do what they did to us. To my people so I think it would be better off if they were dead. But at any rate we should get going there is someone that wants to see you." She looked up at me confused and then at my father worried lined appeared on her forward and her eyebrows creased together. "Those people are bowing why?" He looked back and eighe "I'm the king, after the bombs dropped we moved to a new site. A mix of democracy and well you nke what it would be better explaining it like this. "In time of peace the council create laws and runs them past me. In time of war and detrsess I get total control over everything. In comes down to this people gt a say and they can contact me as king they can even challenge me for the right. But the council is a big part of our contenu. I hold the most power but they can always contest it."

She nodded her head thoughtfully and then looked at me "You said the Griffins are one of theses what do you call it." I sighed "Ragnok in our language it means those that control the earth itself" She looked at me and I smiled before wrapping my arm around her and walking out of the archives. O was skipping around the city and ran over to this shop. "Daddy can we go here please." He looked at me and then at Clarke "Take her to the house and you mother should be there along with someone else." I nodded my head I knew what he meant I walked out of the city and over the the south where the house were. Clarke gaze never leaving my face this smile plaster there. "WHAT?" She looked startled for a second and I smiled at her "Sorry but I had to shake you out of your thoughts" She shook her head and looked up at the sky, "I love it here do you think that you father would let hte 100 live here with you side by side." I sighed and she simply moved on to another question not giving me time to ander. "Hey what did you father mean that his wings would allow him to reach the ship." I smiled at her so she did her it, "One of the mutation all of us Ragnok have i that we have wings that extend from our back with we need them." She nodded her head thoughtfully and her eyes widen as we got closer to the house. There were tears streaming down her eye as a man around his 30s and a woman around her 20 true and look at her. "Daddy" Clarke ran into her father's arm tears streaming down her face as she held on tight not wanting to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 This Don't Go As Planned

Clarkes POV

I could feel my chest swelling with happiness I couldn't believe he was here. Even now embraced with my father his body heat warming me like a blanket I still couldn't believe that he was here, I thought that the next time I was going to see him was when a grounder finally took me out. I sighed heavily my shoulders dipped and sagged as I felt more like his daughter rather than one of the leaders of the 100. I could feel the hot tears strolling down my face and hitting his chest. He chuckled under his breath as he held me he still smelled of antiseptic and machine parts, "When Aiden said that a ship landed and that there was a great chance you could be on it I couldn't believe it. He said we would take a look after we were down dealing with our own people and issues." I smiled to myself and lifted my head tears welling in my eyes, I looked over for a split second to see a woman with black curly hair and green eyes staring at me this satisfied grin on her face. "That means the Blake debt is paid right David." He turned to look at her this expression on his face that I couldn't really put a finger on. "Mom!" There was a stern voice coming from behind me. She smiled bashfully at me and then over to where the voice had come from. "Hey baby" I looked out the corner of my eye to see Bellamy shake his head sadly before walking over to the women. They embraced but unlike me he didn't cry he wasn't much for crying when I come to think of it. I sighed heavily and watched them interact at least one of us had a good relationship with her mother.

I watched as his face became confused and he began to speak a language that I had never heard before it was almost like I should know it but I don't. "Enough of that they are welcome if Aiden says they are welcome. The king and queen before you wouldn't have bat a eye about letting some humans into this camp." The women looked at my father hatred burning in her eyes but I don't think that it was directed towards him. Her vision for a moment shifted to Wells and Eric. "I wasn't speaking english for a reason. Idiot" He'd laughed at her before snarling in her direction. She laughed at him like it was some pitiful attempt or knock off of the original thing. Bellamy grabbed the end of his mother's arm as she started to stalk over to him, I sighed and watched as dad pulled apart and went to walk over to her. They look like they were about to fight when I heard a set of emerging footsteps. "My prince you are back to bad I enjoyed having you locked away up in space away from me" Bellamy turned a large goofy smiled plastered on his face. I thought that he only gave that smile to me and O. Who was this bitch she better not try ands take him. A girl with black curly hair that went down to her back was staring at him, her dark green eyes looked like two little pools of venom to me. I shook my head and looked at him his whole demeanor changed. "Aunt Ashley it's good to see you to and I think that you have it all wrong. I went into space to avoid you not the other way around." She laughed hysterically at him before she looked at me. I pulled my shoulders back and lifted my chin high not letting her see my true feeling. She smiled sweetly at me and then at my father before she sighed and looked at her sister or sister in law. It's so weird that people have siblings down here. "Emma come on you two get into one fight every 3 hours don't you think that you could take a break. David there is someone in the Brighton house that needs you it seems like there is something wrong with their generators I think it blew up or the gase ran out or something like that I don't really know. I'm a warrior not a mechanic/ doctor" She laughed at the end of it trying to keep her tone light so that they wouldn't fight.

He nodded his head and a shadow swooped down over us as he began to walk away I thought nothing of it. There was something about this place that put me at ease like nothing could touch me as long as I was here. I walked over to Bellamy and smiled he returned it and wrapped his arm around my waist. "We should head back to the house that was where dad told me to take them." His mom, sighed l heavily and looked at me a sweet smile on her face but I didn't get why she didn't like my dad. "Oh and where is your father?" He looked at me and then jerked his head back towards the city. "Buying O whatever she wants like usual." She shook her head before walking off in that direction. "Don't break anything in the house please I don't want to hear your grandparents mouths when they come back." I watched him nodded his head and say something over his shoulder that wasn't english. She simply stuck her thumbs up and he began to walk. I could here Wells murmuring something to Eric before finally working up the nerve to say it outloud. "So how long have you had electricity here" He didn't bother to look back over his shoulder he just kept walking. "It depend on the family, my family when the bombs dropped have electricity for their house, along with fire only belong to this family, so does lighting they go hand in hand so we never had to worry about it. As for the rest of the compound right before the Griffins went on the arc. Clarkes dad along with my dad built the generators for the house. I never really liked the idea it would only spook the grounders but no one listens to 8 years not even on earth." His voice sound sad like somehow any problems with the grounders was because of him. I squeezed his arm and he looked down at me a smile on his face. But he couldn't erase the sadness in his eyes. "Why didn't you take us here from the begin." He stopped and looked back at Wells there was this hint of irritation in his voice that I don't think Wells had picked up on yet. "Simple I wasn't planning on staying that long in the camp, I was going to grab O and Clarke and leave as soon as possible. But problems started to arise and I didn't really feel right leaving. Plus you had the arc coming done and I didn't want them here I would be shot and once they find out that doesn't work then I would be the experiment your father always hoped I be. The point is, it's not my decision its my father and council who make that decision." He started to walk towards a house that was in the center of the meadow.

"What would have happened if the council said yes and your father said no." He sighed heavily and stalked over to him this evil glare in his eyes. A evil and dark aura started to come off of him it was starting to scare me. "Then my father would say no not happening and then your people would be left defenseless not only from grounder attacks but also against mount weather. He wouldn't go after you but he wouldn't help you when they come for can you leave me the hell alone it's been awhile since I got to see any of my family members other than O and I would like to enjoy it." There was the sound of feet hitting the ground and I watched as Bellamy hit the ground. I looked over to see a cute little puff ball on his chest. Was that a puppy I don't think that I have ever saw one. I smiled as he started to lick Bellamy's face, he had this white fur and red eyes he was so cute. He looked almost like a... "wolf run!" I turned to see a female wolf stalking towards us her fangs bared and her lip curled over her teeth in a snarl. "Calm down there friends." Bellamy lifted himself off the ground the puppy still on his chest, the female wolf took one look at Bellamy and walked to him. She looked like she was going to rip him apart but when she closed the gap and he made no attempt to move she licked him in the face . "Yeah I missed you to Nala" She sat down and picked the puppy off of his chest by his neck and place him in the ground. "NALA COME HERE GIRL" Nala looked at me her red eyes showing something primal. Before looking at something off in the distance and she chased off leaving the puppy with Bellamy.

He groaned as he got off of the ground and lifted the puppy into his arms "Hey buddy this is Clarke. Clarke this is my puppy Ghost" I looked at him he was pure white no wonder he named him Ghost. Ghost jumped out of Bellamy arms and onto my shoulder, he began to lick me in the ear and I began to laugh. He smile at me as he watched Ghost try to crawl onto my chest. "Nala why does that name sounded familiar." He looked at me and sighed "My sister was obsessed with the lion king when she was three when dad brought the wolves home she named Nala after the lion. It's weird I know giving a wolf the name of a lion but she loved the movie like a lot." He laughed and looked at the door and sighed. "Reck, Rex, Gray Wind, Winter get out here and don't eat the humans." One right after the other wolves ran out of the house and around Bellamy. He looked at them and growled and they all sat down. "Go hunt or something you're supposed to watch the camp perimeter with the other's wolves not lay in the house all day." They growled at him before taking off but not before Gray Wind sniffed me or at least I thought that it was Gray Wind. I only assumed it was him because his fur all a steel like silver gray color. "Gray Wind go she isn't going to hurt Ghost." He nodded his big blocky head before running off to the north side of camp. "I think that was the all of them I think that it is safe for you guys to go in the house now. Unless I am forgetting something or someone." He'd looked thoughtfully at the door before walking over to it and taking a look inside the house. "Alright let's go" He pulled his head out and looked at us. "It's fine there are no more wolves in the house your safe." I walked over to him with Ghost in my arms he was panting heavily but stopped when we got into the house. He jumped from my arms and started to chew on Bellamy's shoe laces it was so cute. "Stop Ghost go play with something" He walked to the living room and sat down there was this big leather bound book sitting on the coffee table.

I waked to the couch and sat at Bellamy's side. Well and Eric chose the couch opposite to us. Wells was swaying something to Eric they were so quiet I forgot that they were here most of the time. "How can you see in here" Bellamy rolled his eye and reached behind him and flipped something and lights flickered on after a moment. "By turning on the light switch" He sighed and turned on a flat screen tv it was a little different from the ones that were on the ship they weren't in the wall or anything but still it was awesome a real earth relic. He filiped there the channels before he landed on something that made him worried. His face formed into a frown and someone walked into the house and headed up the stairs but stopped when they realised we were in the living room. "Hey Bell what is going on" She walked to the couch and sat on the other side of him looking at the book for a second before looking at the tv. There was a man standing there in what looked like the city there were mobs of people looking at something. "Thats a nuclear warhead, and it is aimed at the city at this time we don't know how that is possible but it is astounding where is king Aiden." Bellamy looked at Octavia and then at me as he sighed and open the red leather bound book in front of him. He flipped through some pages before he pulled something out of a little compartment in the book. "Call dad I doubt he knows what is happening if he is at the army base I am going to head to the town and try to put up a barrier with my fire and lighting. If anything I will buy time until we can get some earth users here." Octavia nodded her head and walked over to the other side of the room and picked something off of the table and started to dial some numbers. Bellamy walked out of the house not waiting. The gravity of the situation was getting to me so I chased after hit but it was too late. He was flying through the air wings of pure red, with diamond like scales. At any other time it would be amazing.

I walked back into the house and looked around there was this worried expression on Octavia's face. "He will be fine O he's great." She looked at me and there was this look in her eyes that tells me that no matter what I say to her it will only make things worse. Instead of trying I put a hand on the small of her back and the tension seems to ease out of her shoulders but not the rest of her. She looked back at the tv and her eyes widen when we saw Bell on the screen there was something about him that seemed different. He seems to be enjoying himself in a time of crisis like this. I watched as his arm ignited into flames but then slowly began to take form of as a net, it attached to the head of the missile and a long strings formed at the end of it. Bellamy flapped his wings to the point that there were strong gust of wind. Which formed into tornadoes as they touched the grounds. But the missile wasn't moving, he only continued to flap his wings that wild smile never leaving his face. He keeps flapping and eventually the missile started to move back, he only got it a few 1,00p feet in the sky before the pressure caused the missile to explode. He hit the ground, I could have sworn I could hear his bones crunching as the sounds of screams echo throughout the city. "Bellamy!" Octavia looked heart broken and she got up to go get him, "What are you doing you need to stay here" She looks at Wells and the at me, "No offense to the three of you but my brother is more important I need to get him to the infirmary he needs to rest up and he can't do that with people stepping all over him. You're welcome to come but it will be a bumpy flight."She ran out of the house and I looked at Wells for a split second I felt bad for the guy seeing as how most of this is his father fault. I don't mean this moment but all the moments that came before this was his father's fault. It doesn't seem right to leave him here with a bunch of people that hated him but that also wasn't my problem.I ran out of the house with Octavia there was no way that I was going to sit here and do nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Close Call

Bellamy POV

Everything ached and it felt like my teeth had rattled when I hit the ground I heard something snap I tried it wiggled my toes but I was in such great pain that I could even move. I sighed heavily but my breath as stuck in my throat the pain was so great I couldn't even breath it was a good thing that I didn't need air. I could feel my eyes sliding close when I felt a soft hand reaching for mine. It was warming and comforting but the bones in my hand ached so it still hurt. I open my eyes to see Octavia worried her big green eyes filled with sorrow. It broke my heart to see her like that as long as she was happy I didn't mind begin in this pitiful state. "I'm fine I just need to walk it off." She laugh at me and a small smile formed on her face she looked up and I sighed and closed my eyes , the last thing I heard was O calling for someone that was holding my hand I thought that was her. I felt my head dipp and I passed out.

"Come on Bell if you can't form one lousy fire ball you're going to be made fun of." I growled under my breath and looked back on the memory when my aunt was trying to teach me how to use my fire. I growled at the memory, I passed out and this is what I have to look out till I come to. That sucks, she smiled wide as I sat on the ground and pouted. "Shut up Aunt Ashley what do you know you can barely use your lighting." She glared at me her smiling leaving her face, I sighed and watched the memory."Ash leave him be he is 3, ain't that right buddy" My dad walked out from behind my aunt and I watched myself get us and form a fireball in my hand, I always hated it when she trained me so I made it seem like I wasn't able to do anything. He smield wide at me and I walked over to him and I watched as Gray Wind lifted me off of the ground walked me the rest of the way there. This blinding light hit my eyes and I wasn't in the memory, I was laying in one infirmary bed. I tried to rise but I felt this dull ache in my body it was really bugging me but I was trying to look past it but it wasn't really working. I managed to propel myself up. I looked around and O was talking to someone that was standing by the door of my room.I sighed what the hell was going on the last thing that I remember was lying in the streets of the city there was no way that she lifted me up and brought me here by herself. I struggled to get out of bed but I manage to after a minute or two. I could feel my body healing so I don't sweat it, I stood up and walked over to the door. For a moment I didn't say saying I just stood there and watched as the person of the other side of the door widen, he looked like a soldier from the barracks probably coming to ask me what happened. "I don't know what the hell that was all I know is that you need to check our database and see if that waals mount weather missiles that were lunch at us." The soldier nodded his head before he walked off to wherever and O turn around to look at me wide eye. "I'm fine like I said I would be you need to trust me more O." She sighed and looked at me this dreamy expression on her face. "What?" She looked at me and shook her head no sdadly. Then a large smile grew on her face "Nothing we should head to the military base dad is talking to the generals and i know you want to go. Clarke is there right now getting the rundown on what is going on. She didn't want leave your side but I told her that there was nothing she could do here anyway. So Ash dragged her off to the meeting with her."

I smiled to myself she really as something else, I felt this dull ache in my chest but ignored it I doubt that it was anything that I should be worried about. I looked at O her eyes glimmering and tears near the rim I felt bad she must had been so worried about me but it should have been the other way around. I sighed heavily and that dull ache came back to my chest did it hurt to breath? I pushed it out of my thoughts and looked at her. "O shall we go to this meeting" She gave me this confused look and laughed at me. "You never know when to quit do you" I shooked my head and wrapped a arm around her shoulder and walked out of the hospital and off towards the base it was only a few minutes to the military base. The sky seems to be more vibrant than it had been before maybe it was a phosphorus fragments in the bomb or was it something else. "You okay they said you had some head trauma and that you need to take a break. Dad started to laugh when they told him that he said that you would never take it easy you're a Blake." I smiled to myself and looked ahead there was someone sitting in the grass they had these worrie line on their face even though the rest of them looked at peace. As we got closer I noticed that it was Wells then that makes perfect sense, he wasn't allowed to set foot in the military base I am sure that my dad made that clear to him. I didn't see Eric so he must have been with Clarke in the briefing room. "Hey mini Jaha what is your damage" As I walked over to him I crouch down it wasn't really a question it was more like an insult. He sighed heavily and made eye contact with me there was something in his eyes that confused me. It looked like envy maybe admiration I really couldn't tell. He only sighed more and returned to looking at the sky, "It's peaceful here I didn't think that after we have been through, that there would be any piece on this killer planet." I shook my head sadly and looked at O then the military base. The meeting was most likely over by now so there was no rush to get in there and talk to my father. "The planet isn't the problem Wells it is the people on it that make it dangerous. The grounders never saw you before that isn't there fault they herd you were heading for mount weather and freaked out. In case you didn't know mount weather goes into their village and takes people and drains them of their blood. When they heard that you were aiming for it they got nervous they were worried you'd bring them down here. You can understand the fear of someone coming into your home and destroying everything you know. All because they don't understand how the world really works."

His face darkened at my words but there was this smile at the corners of his lips trying to form. "That's a clever way of saying you are used to killing people Wells look at Clarke's father you got him killed. The only reason that let her mother live was because she tried to stop him." I sighed heavily that wasn't what I was trying to say at all, it was almost like this kid was finding reasons to hate himself. That wasn't my intention I don't hate the kid sure I don't like him either but still. "Look kid that wasn't what I was trying to say but it seems that no matter what I do makes you feel worse so I am just going to leave you to your thoughts. The only person that hate you is my father and Clarke take it up with them kid." I began to walk away but stopped when I felt a small hand on my wrist. I looked up to see Octavia this sad look on her face and her lashes wet and thick form the tears she was probably shedding when I was sleeping off my fight in the infirmary. "Bell this isn't right you have to talk to dad he is making this kid feel like everyone on this planet hates him." I sighed heavily and looked at Wells he couldn't understand what we were saying we weren't speaking english. Our people adopted an ancient form of latin a year or two after the bombs dropped. I sighed heavily and that ache came back in full force, I ignored it but the pain was getting more intense I don't know how long I could ignore it for. "Fine I'll talk to dad but I am making it clear that it is his little princess that asked me to." She smiled wider and nodded her head before running off towards the military base. Leaving me to fall behind and followed her at my own pace. I guess she forgot that I had just been blown up or something. I shook my head sadly and I felt this throbbing behind my right eye. I stopped and place my hand on my head before I started to fall back words. "This is why you shouldn't be out of bed." I felt a hand on my small of my back keeping me in a upright position and keeping me from falling. I looked over to see Clark this sweet smile on her face and my mother to my right holding up my right arm. She had that same smile she had when dad put me on the ship, a happy to see you and can't wait till you get home smile.

I smile back at her before looking at Clarke, "I will be fine I don't need sleep, that is for people who can't afford it right now I got to talk to dad. Is he still in the military base?" My mother looked at me this worried look flashed across her face for a second before the warm welcoming smile came back. "Yes baby he is but Bell I don't think that you should interrupt him you know how he get when it comes to stuff like this." I rolled my eyes at her and she put her hands on her hip and looked at me.I sighed heavily and walked off towards the large black building in the middle, there weren't that many windows in case of attack the enemy wouldn't get any easy shots off. Just because our cells divided at such a fast rate that we don't age doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like holy hell. With enough damage our healing process can be slowed for a while. I walked into the building and down the dark winding hallways but it never changed not in all that time. I reached the door where the war council room was and I hesitated my hand hovering over the knob there was no knowing how my father would react to me interrupting his meeting he could brush it off and ignore me and continue to talk or he could flip. His mood ain't that great whenever there is an attack on our compound. I sniffed the air and I didn't smell anything burning so that was a good sign, I put my hand on the golden knob and turn to the right and push the door open. As I walked into the room I saw his 6 generals talking about plans and strategies, my father looked up at me this small smile playing on his lips. But he was in king mode the only time he smiled was when he was being smug and condescending. He looked up at his generals then at me, "Sir" He smiled and looked at me all of them did, some of them had looks of approval while other gave me arrogant looks. Their pride to huge to say thanks for not letting our city blow up that would have take weeks to rebuild. "Yes Bellamy is there something that you need.I didn't know that they were realising you. They told me that you would have to stay over night." I look at him and then at the generals they all seemed interested in my answer. "I decided to check myself out,if I need rest I can get it in my own bed at home once this is all done with. Did you figure out is the missile came from mount weather or another military base." He looked at me and then sighed heavily, his shoulders did not sag they stay back. To proud to show weakness or weariness if only for a moment.

He wave his hand at me signaling for me to come closer and join them, he laugh at something that the holographic map showed. "This missile did come from mount weather but they didn't launch it. They know that wouldn't work we have been fighting with them for years, the missile was set off by a third party. You might know the third party it was Jaha. It seems that he heard something about us still being alive on this planet I am sure that they told him using that radio you guys but before the grounders attack. I think he thinks that we took his son hostage and was going to blow up our city as a sign of force. I am thinking about getting in touch but I don't know if it was worth it." I looked at him for a moment and everything told me that he was serious they were trying to blow us up with someone else missile."I am sure that now mount weather is terrified that we are going to attack them and preparing to send someone out here on their behalf I doubt i am going to want them in my compound but there is no point in killing them." I sighed and looked at him. "I could head back to camp and talk to Jaha while you deal with the mount weather thing." He shook his no sadly and looked at his generals "I will call Jaha from here I am hacking into his ship as we speak and then I will deal with the mount weather guy, I am sure that he should be here by nightfall." I nodded my head and he dismissed his general, I went to walk out to when the computer turned to life and Jaha was on the screen he stared at me wide eyed and then at my father. "I knew he was your son I knew it the minute i threw his sister in jail and executed your sister." I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest here I was getting to be home and my aunt is up there somewhere still floating among the stars waiting to be brought back down here on earth. She wasn't a Ragnok by blood she married into the family, and a long term exposure to the radiation turned her into one of us. But since there was a different kind of radiation from the stars she lost her powers and died. "Yes well we anit holding your son hostage you asshole so stop attacking us. He came here along with Clarke and some kid named Eric they want to know about mount weather. The nut jobs that tried to kidnap them early so why don't you chill and FYI if sending me off into space didn't work what makes you think that a missile would?"

It wa a pretty good question that I don't mind the answer to considering I was the only one that got blown up by it. He looked at my father shocked and then at me and sighed heavily like something was weighing heavily on his chest. "I apologize I hope that when I get to earth with my people that we can all make this up. Start a new in a sense." My father laugh like really laughed not a mocking laugh. But a real one he never did that when he was in the middle of talking to a enemy. "Yeah that won't happen. The 100 can stay here with me until you land then they can go back to their drop ship and spend the rest of their lives under your thumb. You and your people are not forgiven, but I am not going to have those kids be subject to be lab rats for those nutjobs. I will retrieve them in the morning until then fuck off." He hit the enter button and the screen flashed off, "Sir" He looked up at me and sighed. "Bellamy is it fine you can stand down now what do you really want to talk about." I laughed at him and nodded my head "I didn't want to talk about anything, I wanted to talk to you because O asked me to. She wanted you to be nicer to Wells she feels bad for the kid but she wanted me to be the one that said something. She knows how much it sucks paying for the sins and mistakes of her father she doesn't want that kid to suffer the same thing." He looked at him this glint in his eyes and this smirk on his face that I didn't really clapped the back of my shoulder with his hand and looked around and nodded his head solemnly. "Fine I will play nice wit the kid but only because your sister asked me to. Now come they are throwing a feast in your honor and we can't be late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Feast Befitting A Prince

Clarke's POV

It was so strange the way that they talk about mount weather and the arc like they are of no concern to them. They must be interested to see what humanity is like since the last 12 years. But I suppose that if I was them and I had the same life that Bell had on the arc I could understand their apprehension. But still soon the arc could be on the ground and they would have to start getting along there is no way that they could or would get around that. "What is it your thinking about dear." I looked over to Bellamy mom her voice was so musical it sound like a melody it was intoxicating and made it hard to focus on my thoughts. She smiled at me it was so sweet it was like honey. I sighed heavily feeling my shoulder sag for a second here I wasn't the leader and that was good with me. But Bell if I thought he was always serious at camp this takes it to a new level. I looked at her she didn't look anything like Ash yet they had the same hair and eyes. "Just wondering is Ash, Aiden's sister or your sister" She laughed at me "Yea I see what you mean, Aiden's mother had green eyes and black hair just like me. Only her green is more like venom or poison while mine is more illuminance. Aiden's father was red brown eyes just like Aiden and Bellamy. I can't really tell if Octavia has may green or her grandmother's they are always changing in the light so I have no clue." I smiled at her and looked out on the grassy hills I hadn't come across this place before. "Uh where are we going" She looked down at me confused for a second and sighed "The people in the city think that they need to throw Bellamy a banquet for saving them but I don't see the big deal all he did was stomp a missile." She flipped her hair back with her backhand and sighed like it wasn't that great of a achievement. Sensing my opinion she sighed and looked at me. "It's not like it wasn't a amazing feet it was just that I don't know he couldn't have been killed but he was seriously injured. He should resting not going to a banquet where I am sure all the sluty suzies that live in the city are going to try an hit on him." I felt jealous trying to crawl its way out of my chest and ooze into my voice but I had to control myself.

He had a life before he left for the arc and I have to rember that I can't get jelous over every little thing that he does and says. I sighed and looked at my clothes they were covered in mud and my hair looked appalling those girls were going to think that I am not worthy of their prince and try to steal him. I started to look at my hair finger combing it, I never cared about my appearance before but something about someone stealing him away from me. Snapped it was like I was becoming someone else the girl part of my brain activated and the doctor part was taking a back seat till I was sure that no one was going to have my man but me. I was so lost in my thought that I hadn't notice that we had stopped in front of a large white house. I looked up and Emma was smiling at me something about it reminded me of my mother only she didn't lie to Bellamy. "Go this is your father's house, there is running water you can take a bath or a shower, I will be back later with some clothe you can wear you can fit into Octavia's clothes. I should be back in a hour and there is shampoo and all that if you want to wash your hair." I nodded my head a fluttered in my heart started to rise as she walked away and I ran into the house. Any other time I would look around and see what the house rally looks like but for now all I wanted to do was take a shower. I was caked in dirt, blood and ash, I just burned grounder alive, slashed and cut through people and save lives I think that I should get to enjoy a shower and this had nothing to do with Bellamy. At least that is what I think but I never know at this point.

I ran up the stairs to a door that had a note on it "Hey Clarke if you get here before I get home this is you room there is fresh towels and shampoo and all that stuff but you don't have any clothes here so you might want to throw those in the wash before taking a shower." I pushed the door open to reveal my room. It was a dark navy blue, the bed was huge and it looked really soft like cloud but I was so dirty I didn't want to risk ruining the blankets. I sighed and looked around. I walked over to the bed and rub a hand on the blankets, they were plush and thick they were nothing like the thin straw blankets we had at the drop shop and they were better than the blankets on the arc. I twirled about the room, the navy blue walls and colors blended together for a moment. I looked around there was a tv pinned up on the wall and a few dresser around the room and two door. One must lead to the bath and the other to the closet. I walked out the door on the right next to where the tv was hanging up and I pulled the shiny silver knob. A large empty space was resolved and I felt my heart flutter again now all I needed was clothes. I wake across the room to the left side and open the door with the gold knob and a larger bathroom with a large shower and vanity mirror. Even the tiles in here were navy blue I was glad that my father knew me so well. I turned the lever in the shower but instead of running out of the shower head it started to fill up the bathtube. I was about turning it off but then again we don't have to ration water here. I slid my close off my sweat drenched body and looked around, and decide to lock the door before slipping into the tub and relaxing. The bubble followed around me and for an minute the water stung and burn my skin but as my body got accustomed to it. I sunk further into the water. I looked around the room for a moment and spotted the shampoo and conditioner off to the corner of the tub. I slid deeper into the water for a moment to get my hair wet. This couldn't get any better.

"Clarke where are you I got some clothes for you" That was Octavia I must have dozed off in the tub at least I washed my hair before I did that. I rose from the bathtub and looked over to a sterling silver bar that had three towels hanging on it. I grabbed one and wrapped myself up with it as my wet hair clung to my back in tangled curls. I opened the bathroom door and walked out to see O sitting on my bed watching tv, it seems to be a movie about lion cubs. Wait I think that I have seen this once when I was a kid and the arc broke out the movies from the archive center. "The lion king" She looked up from the tv and smile at me "Yup I love the movie I am sure that Bell told you." I nodded my head and walked over to the bed as she started to get up and lay the clothes on the bed. "I brought you clothes for the next couple of days until you go shopping. The city has some great store. But here I got dresses and leggings and pants your choice oh and I got you bras and underwear so pick what you want." She laid the clothes out in four piles, one for the three dress she bought, one for pants and legging, one for shirt and one for bras and underwear. She went back to watching the tv and I grabbed the bras and under and walked to the bathroom to put them on. "Hey O what is your brother like when he is at home. With his people?" It was a harmless question but when I walked out of the bathroom the tv was off and she was looking at me. "What do you mean? You Afraid that he will like his old Ragnok friends better than you. In case you're forgetting you are one of the rarest Ragnoks in the world. Your family is royalty too, your dad and your grandfather both served on the council." I didn't know that, I could feel my eyes widening in shock as she laugh at me and got off of the bed. "Don't worry about it everything will be fine. Now come on jeans or a dress?" I smiled and looked at the dresses they look nice but they were not my speed. I looked over to the jeans and then the leggings. If something went wrong today they would be the best option. I grabbed a pair and she smile. "Good choice here take this and you will look great, it seems to be your color" She hande me a navy blue flannel button down." She smiled and threw me saying "Don't forget deodorant" I looked at it the ones back of the ship you just sprayed on. "I will be in the living room waiting for you were are late. Oh and were theses" She hande a pair of black combat boots and smile.

I threw on the leggings and the shirt and looked at myself in the mirror I looked good but I decided to unbutton the top three I have great boobs might as well show them off. I sighed and looked at my hair it dried perfectly and I smile to myself and walked off the stairs and walked down. "Ready?" I look at Octavia she was sitting there a small smile on her face before she nodded her head and walked out of the house with her following behind me. "So how do we get there?" She smile at me and nodded her head towards where there wa a lot of light streaming out of open pavilion made of ivory columns. "Over there it will take us 30 minutes to walk there so I am going to try and teach you how to summon your wings. After that all you do is falpp them." I look at her and nodded my head nervously, my heartbeat was pounding so fast it felt like my heart was going to leave me chest. I sighed and watched as O's wings came out unlike her brother hers were like feather, she had pure black wings they were amazing they remind me of a raven's wings. She flapped them once and she was hovering off the ground for am moment before she descended back down. "Alright Clarke I am going to explain it to you the same way my father and brother explained it to me. Close your eyes and close your mind, then think about your wings being released from your back. When you feel a tug in your gut you open your eyes okay." I nodded my head and close my eyes taking a deep breath and holding it trying to steady my heart beat. I slowly exhaled and felt my mind cleat. When I inhale again I felt this twinge in my stomach a small pain and when I opened my eyes I saw a wicked gleam in Octavia's eyes. When I turn around a had wings made of feather. Pure white just like snow. I smiled and looked at her she flapped her wings and was in the air. "Come on Clark just tell yourself it flap your wings and soon it will be an afterthought. Something that happens in the back of your brain." I nodded my head and told my wings to flap and I shot threw the sky. She smiled at me and took off. I simply followed her lead but it was harlot hear anything my heart beat was going to so loud that I could hear anything else.

I flew through the night sky this wide grin on my face this was amazing I have never felt anything like this. I looked over to see a huge bonfire and large table placed in a pavilion. There was a obstacle course off to the side with a giant bell hanging high in the sky. I smiled and looked to my right to see Octavia pointing to the ground and descended towards ground. I hovered I didn't know how to get to the ground. I told my wings to descend and I felt my face dip low and head towards the ground. After a couple more tries I made it to the ground and was standing next to Octavia. "See awesome right" I nodded my head and she got this giant smile on her face. "Good Bellamy saved us seat with him let's go" She started to run off with my trailing after her. What she didn't tell me was that the talbe was all the way in the front I wasn't good with people looking at me. I walked over to the seat at Bells right and sat down he smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. His were soft and it conveyed everything that he wanted to say to me. I could hear some growls and whimpers as I look at one of the tables and saw a few girls glaring at me. I smiled wide and he looked at me. "I saw you flying not bad for a newbie." I smiled at him "Oh yeah this newbie could kick your ass" He laughed at me and I heard someone next to him snickering, I knew it wasn't O because she was sitting with her dad talking about something. He was laughing she had this cocky grin on her face. "Then you can always test your luck on the course" I looked past Bell to see a guy with black hair and red brown eyes looking at me. "Uncle she was kidding" I looked at him shocked and he smiled at me. "The name is Matt it's nice to meet you Miss Griffin's it is about time that we get another Griffin in camp." I smiled at him and he nodded over to the course "That over there is for challenges during the feast it is not only about celebrating a Ragnarok's accouplement but also about some friendly competitions between the clans." I nodded my head thoughtfully and looked over to the course and he smiled. "All you have to do if publicly challenge someone. The person you challenge isn't obligated to accept but they risk the chance of people calling them a cowards." I nodded my head and looked at Bell he had this look in his eyes like he was hoping no one would challenge him.

I place my hand on his and he seemed but his eyes were thousand of miles away looking at something off in the distance. "Hey uncle he isn't coming today is he" He shared a look with his uncle a flare of anger and indignation appearing in both of their eyes. "I hope not he has no right to be here but you know him he doesn't get it. What he did it will never be forgiven or excused but your grandmother seems to think otherwise. That is why he wasn't banished for his actions even though it if was up to him up to Ares he would have gotten his ass kicked and gotten kicked out." I watched as the two of them had their conversation not paying any mind to me, so I didn't pay attention, I kept a ear out but I looked out over the crowed. I didn't think that there were so many people here. They were all happy and smiling not care in the world talking and getting ready for the food to come out. I heard this high pitched sound that was something like a whistle and I look over to see some guy standing at the very back of the pavilion. He had this arrogant smile on his face as he sauntered through the people and over to the head table. Our table. I could hear whispering arising from the now quite tables. Like he was some kind of top boss around here but I didn't get it. He was glaring at me or was it that he was glaring at someone next to me. I look over to see a hard press line on Bellamy face. His jaw was locked and he looked like he was ready to kill something,or better yet someone. "Bellamy my nephew you are back but I wonder if you rember our peoples custom. That is where the heir to the throne sits and you are no heir." I could hear hushed whispers and I watch as Aiden stood up and glared at him "Altas what are you doing here I already told you who my success was and it ain't my annoying treacherous little brother that is for sure." He laughed at Aiden mock hurt in his eyes and his voice laced and dripping with venom. He glared at him before turning back to Bell. "I challenged you on the course show me that you are worthy and I will leave you alone.

Bell huffed out a large amount of air and looked at him for a moment his gaze shifting to one of loathing and hate. I don't think that I have ever seen him wear that gaze not even to Wells or Jaha. This was a side of Bellamy I doubt anyone from the arc has ever seen, it was the true nature of him the Ragnok side of him. "I have nothing to prove to you Atlas and there is no need to waste my energy on a weakling and a traitor." His voice was dangerous and low but everyone not just his uncle could hear the words. "There was no proof that I committed any crime I simply left because I felt like it and now I am back I have the right to challenge anyone that I want. This isn't the enclave. It is merely a feast not a ritual that our people take very seriously". I heard him grunt his eyes seemed wild with rage and ready to rip him to pieces at a moment's notice almost as if he wanted to kill his own family. That wasn't the Bellamy I knew he wouldn't ever lay a hand on any one in his family. "Very well Atlas if you refuse to admit what you did and you like to believe that we are all dumb enough to believe you're innocent then that's fine with me. But I won't stoop to fight a pathetic ingrate like you." There were hushed whispers of agreement and I could see this calculated look in the man's eyes. "Yeah? Are you sure it isn't because your coward and quake at my name. Like you did 12 years ago on that fateful day." Bellamy snarled like a furious animal letting all ties of civility leave his body. His muscle rigid and exploding with a dangerous energy. That same dark aura flooding back into his body like it had done once before when Wells as asking him question. "Bring it" His voice seemed harsh and different like it did not belong to him.

Bellamy marched down from the table and walked with this Blake to the course that was off in the distance, even from here I could make out the fury in Bells face, the way that his nose scrunched up when ever their arms brushed against each other. Right down to the goosebumps on the man's skin like being next to Bell gave him the hives or something. "Do you think that he is going to win." There was this low husky tone that I hadn't heard before, but when I turned back Octavia was looking at me this steel like expression on her face, it seems strange to see a 14 with such a strong penetrating gaze. In the camp with the 100s they both acted so different but here they were warriors with gazes that could travel miles it was strange. "I don't know is that guy all that strong." I heard her let out a large sigh like I was the one that was missing something. "Well he is my father's youngest brother but he is calculating and has this thing that I can't really explain that makes him a threat. I doubt that he will go all out in a course but you never know. There is a lot of bad blood between those two but Bell has a good reason to hate the bastard." I looked at her but she didn't seem to want to tell me anymore then she already did. Her face and expression were blank she told me that I had nothing to worry about when were were alone but now I am not so sure. I pushed the many questions that I could feel building up in my chest out of the way as I turn to the course and saw Bellamy crouching low at the root of the tree. He didn't say anything his face dangerous and contorted into something ruthless. The man next to him had the same black hair but his eye there weren't red brown or green they were a mix of both. He didn't seem natural there was something that was off about him and that's saying something coming from me.

"Ready" Bellamy's face turn into a sneer as his father voice boomed across the pavilion, "Set" Bellamy only seemed to crouch down lower, "Go" He took off his feeting hitting the pavement. But the man he didn't move he looked at him with this wavering expression like something was wrong with him. He was lanky he lacked any really muscles and there was something off about his expression. He looked like he had no interest in this course he simply stood there with a blank expression on his face. "No you can't lose" I could hear Octavia muttering under her breath there was something about her face that made me take a second looking at the guy. He had this aura forming around him I mean like it was visible to even a eye as untrained as mine to sense power like that. I watched as a whip of fire formed in one hand and a dagger of lightning formed in the other. There were hushed whisper and I looked at O, when we made eye contact I knew this had to be bad for Bell. I turned back to see the man running and in a second he was right behind Bellmay. He moved like a blur I didn't even see him move from the spot he had been standing at. Bellamy was in reaching distance of a big large brass bell at the top of the tree. But it seems just out of grasp from all the way down here, the man threw his dagger and it whizzed past Bells head just barely missing. Bellamy turned back to look at him this look of loathing on his face he looked like he was trying to hid another emton. One that I couldn't really put my finger on, it seems almost like he wanted to rip him to pieces. Bellamy was inch from the bell, he punched it and looked at the uncle. He had this sneer on his face like Bell winning wasn't apart of his plan but I doubt that considering he wanted to win.

I looked up from where I was sitting and he had this smug smile on his face there was something wrong and I could feel Aiden shifting nervously behind my back. He was eyeing his little brother like he had just broken some unspoken rule then there was this sound of something whizzing past my ears. I look up to see a arrow was flying through the air with a concussion grenade attached . I looked over to Bellamy he seemed unaware of it all, "Bellamy! DUCK!" My voice was shrill and thick with fear. He looked up to meet my eyes but it was too late the arrow has landed at his feet and as he started to run away the grenades went off. Blowing blood and rubble into the sky. This couldn't be happening what the hell was going on. I watched as two of the general stood up from there place at the table and grabbed their knives and slit the throats of the Ragnoks that were sitting at the camp. I started helpless as the blood pooled from their throats and the life drained from her eyes. Like a light being shut off well before its times. There was cruel altogether and that man the one that barely move was standing next to the other two Ragnoks generals. His smile was smug and heartless this evil glint in his eyes and Bellamy's blood all over his black pants dripping into his boots and the grass beneath his feet. "Ding dong the princes is dead" His voice sound like nails scraping against chalkboard. "Now who do I have to kill to get the throne" His laugh maniacally this couldn't be happening not now


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 This Is Going To Hurt

Bellamy POV

The ringing in my ear is what told me that I was still in one piece there was this burning sensation in my chest and I could feel that I was one lung short of all the things that bastard could do and he choses this. So soon after we had finally returned home he had hope that I would be stuck on that stupid space tin can for all of entirety well he was wrong and now he is going to pay with... Well I guess that I Can't say his life that would be impossible seeing as how he can't die. But what is close to that I guess it would be his lively hood I would banish him and this time it would stick. I rolled over to my side and groaned I heard her voice but I couldn't move and by the time that I could it was too late. I wiggled my toes and a ache rested in my bones and chill passed over me but I was alive and I was sure that everything was attached. I lifted my hand and counted my fingers then I made sure everything was in place. But black spots danced in my vision. I moaned and stood off up the dust and blood that was vaporized by the heat was filling my nose. I looked around but it seems that I had been blown from the tree and was on the far side of the compound. I shook off the pain and looked up I could see the dining halls and the fire pit off in the distance.

I took a step forward and I heard a crunching sound that reminded me of my fall from the sky earlier. I moaned and looked down there was a metal shard sticking out of my foot that must have been what the dull ache was. The grenade blew up the bell I couldn't believe that, that bell survived the dropping of the bombs. What the hell kind of weapon did he use to blow me up. I huffed out a large amount of air as I felt this wicked smile appeared on my face. The assohle used some new super wepon and he still couldn't kill me, he barely injured me that was for sure. I laughed and look around there was nothing and nobody else here that means I was the only one that was blown away. My mind shifted to Clarke her voice she sounded terrified what could be happening back there. I extend my wings feeling a pinch in my back before they were exposed to the cool air. Heat radiated off of them because of my fire nature. My mother was a water user hence why O's wings are cool and balck. But me I favored fire it was just awesome plus it helped in times like theses. It gave me a fuel a primal energy that I didn't know I even had something that no other user can do. I felt heat coursing through my veins giving me strength as I thought of all the ways I was going to cause that luntiac pain. I took to the sky and flew overhead making sure to keep out of sight. O was glaring at him this determined look on her face as Atlas turned to look at her. He took a step closer and she jumped down from the table, I look over to see two generals flanking him, I think they were Crane and Karn they were twins and they were thick as thieves they were the only ones who thought Atlas was innocent of the crimes I knew he committed. Dad stepped forward next ot O and let out this roar that shook the very ground it was crazy. I knew that he was king for a reason but that even startled me. I decided that I would watch the proceedings and make it seem like I was really taken out by that stupid grande. I like over to Clarke her face looked horrified but there was a fire in her eyes. Something fierce and strong she might be a doctor but she had a warrior spirit something that when unparalleled to most of the girls of our race.

I smiled she was staring to get the way that our people worked to bad it took my fake death to make her see it. I sighed and looked at my father hatred and loathing didn't began to describe the fury that held his gaze and desired his feature. Atlas was smug and a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Like he wasn't sure how far he should push my father, smart move on his part and that had to be the smartest thing that he did all day since this mess got started. I snorted back a few thoughts and looked at him this interest in his eye that wasn't there a minute ago. "What troubles you brother is it the fact that your son was killed by my new weapon. I like it, it packs a punch of 6 warhead all together. Father would be proud that I created such a destructive weapon but I bet he would so disappointed to see that we have such a pitiful king. So I have teamed up with mount weather we are going to bring you to your knees and when I win the war I am handing you, your tramp of a wife and that thing you like to call a daughter over to mount weather. I might give them Matty, Ash, and Echo if they aren't careful." Dad snorted and looked at him and then at O. "My son isn't dead and you don't know much about weapons or Bell. That grenade didn't pack enough power to kill him. Your weak and that is why you teamed up with mount weather. That's why you did what you did so long ago and that is why you bring shame to the Blake name. Go crawl back in your little hole until I lose my temper and do something foolish." He looked at him and smiled before he lugned at my father he made no attempt to move. I wonder if he knew it was because I was on my way to stop him. I lunged forward plummeting through the sky the wind whipping across my face harsh and cold.

I landed hard and whatever I landed on wasn't to thrilled about it, I lifted my foot and look to see Atlas there. I laughed and looked at him. "It seems that I stepped on a bug maybe I should set it ablaze." I smiled to myself and I could have sworn that I saw a smirk on my father's face. O looked like she was pleased with herself. I walked off of him and then stomped my foot into his face with my bad foot. Tendrils of pain shot up into my leg but it was worth it to see the metal in my foot enter his face. "Generals do you intend on betraying my father are you sure that is wise. He doesn't forget and neither do I. You dare make threats against my sister and my family. You will all die." I watched goosebumps run up their arms this fear plastered over their face and the look of a wild animal caught in the sights of a hunter. I growled fiercely at them I knew what I sounded like. A wild untamed predator ready to rip anything,but that was the best part of being here. We were all like this and the Blakes were top dogs for a reason. "No my lord that was not our intention at all you misunderstood. The mind plays tricks on you after getting blown up twice today you must be exhausted." I snarled at them and look at the scum beneath my combat boots. "What makes you think that I would believe a lie like that, because I spent the better part of 12 years on that stupid ship. I can still sense when you lie to me. You are generals of the armies that destroyed our enemies. You could have a little bit more of a backbone you cowards." The whimpered and looked at each other and then met my furious gaze. They both looked way and I could see their sin moving their wings itching to be broken free. It didn't look natural not when you betray your own people. "Those who raise their hands against the people are scum, those who raise it against their own family are worst them scum. Ares Blake. You didn't head grandfather words. Father" I looked up from Atlas and looked at my father he had this look on his face like he seems to be mulling something over.

He looked at me and then at the generals that looked close to leaving this place, "Ride to the hundreds camp I think that they are going to make a play for them in the morning. Get to them by night, take the execution squad with you. Take Nightmare and the cars if you really need to I don't care get them here. If those kids die we will not only have to deal with mouth weather but the arc as well we can't deal with three enemies. Not when our own people are the enemy as well. Go ride now." I look back at him he couldn't be serious leave them here, he was out of his mine. "No Sir you can't be serious." One look told me everything that I need to know he wasn't kidding he wanted me to go and he wanted to ride like the wind. "EXECUTION SQUAD MOUNT UP. RAZOR TAKE THE TRUCK AND MAKE SURE THAT IT CAN FIT 93 KIDS." I turned back to look at my father as I watched the execution squad move from the corner of my eye. "Sir I should take O and Clarke they can help me plead my case with the others, plus O and take to the air and go prepare them that way it will be a smoother transition." I looked at him and he nodded his head. "Lady Reza weed out the traitors and take the generals and my brother to the dungeon. I will deal with them." I nodded my head and look at looked at me gravely before unfurling her black wings and taking flight in the air. I smiled and ran over to Clarke and grabbed her by her waist. "Let's go we have to get to the camp right away" I ran dragging her along she try to keep pace but couldn't. I threw her on my back running until we reached the stables. I hope onto Nightmare and waited for Clarke to be secure on my back. I heard fighting and screaming and I knew that things didn't go as plan. "Bellamy we need to go" I looked up to see the execution squad sitting there worried expression on their face but something else. They wanted this war they were itching for fight I could tell and I wasn't the only one. I patted Nightmare's neck and looked off towards the distance while he ran through the night. No one would be able to see us if anyone did they would think that it was a trick on the mind. Plus there was his mutation


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Things Get Messy

Octavia POV

The wind was cold and harsh against my skin I don't think that I could keep this up if I had to go for much longer where the hell was this stupid wind wrapped around me causing some of my black feathers to be ripped from my wings and I could feel the cold seeping into my bone I don't think that it could get this cold during the summer. I sighed and looked up to the sky the stars were bright and brilliant then any other night I could go star gazing but not today I wasn't going to be that lucky. I felt a large gust of wind and the wind whips my hair into my eyes and for a moment i was blinded. Panic swelled in my throat but I choked it down there was no way that I was going to freak out right now. I looked awesome at the banquet and I am not going to mess that up for me. I spotted a light from the corner of my eye and turned to see it, the lanterns of the camp it seem like there was something happening. It looked like the mountain weather goons beat us there. Damn it if we lost them dad would kill us. I formed a spear out of fire and leveled it to the mount weather guy's head, he was about to take Fleix that wouldn't go over well with Eric. I sighed heavy and felt the wind pushing against me trying to mess up my aim but that wasn't going to happen. I descended closer to the ground and hurled the spear. I watched as it ripped through his throat. Tearing the very flesh from his skin causing it to bubble and the smell of burning flesh hung in the air. I landed and looked around and saw that there was another goon off to the side. He looked at me this scared and panic look appears on his face. "No Atlas he was supposed to buy us time." His voice was panic and terrified like he was worried that I was going to kill him, well he was right about that. I summon white hot flames into my hands I looked over to him and sighed, he began to run and I didn't bother to chased after him. I let the fire ball die in my grasp, I look around and smirked at the other 100. I flapped my wings and propelled myself through the air. Just barely hovering off of the ground I reached my hand out and push a hole in the goons chess. A still beating heart in my grasp. My hand was slick with blood and even from here I could smell the sizzling flesh of the goon that had fallen towards the entrance of the camp.

Screamed echoed through the camp bouncing off of the tree and causing a panic that wasn't need. They make it seem like they didn't kill people before really what was the point about freaking out about it now. I moaned and dropped him to the ground there was something a dull ache. I turned to see that there was a mount weather goon one that I didn't see before, there was a searing pain in my right shoulder and I look over to see a dagger protruding from my arm. The hilt was sticking out but the rest of the blade as buried deep in my muscle there was no way to take it out. It might have hit a arity. I whipped my wings as it him and he flew backward getting impaled on Bell sword of light. It cracked and Ozone poured out into the air overpowering the smell of burning flesh and fear. I looked at him he had this wide smile on his face before moving aside and letting Rex pull up in some giant car it looked like one of those big rigs that hawled oil drums. The back of the cab was open to the night air so it would be open to attack but it was the only thing that came close to holding some of the members of this camp. Bell jumped down from his horse and look at my shoulder for a second and I simply shrugged it off. "I will have one of the healers look at it when I get back to camp it will be fine." He nodded his head and looked over to see the large group of the 100 gathers around him. He sighed heavily and for a moment if only moment his shoulder sagged. Before he threw his shoulders back and lifted his chin. He looked around making eye contact with as many people as could. I watched him work the way he use to do when we lived on earth so long ago. "I get that most of you don't trust us now knowing that we were born on earth and that we aren't exactly human but it does not change the fact that these people." Bell pointed to one of the guy that I killed this satisfied smile creeping its way on to his face. "They want your blood so that they can walk on the ground. They didn't build up a immunity to the radiation like we did and they think that if they lock us up in cage and take your blood then they will be able to walk in the sun. They will be coming after you they are trained soldiers and they have a lot of guns and war heads and I knew for a fact that they will come after you and they will try to kill you. So please come with us and it will all be explained. Or risk them coming back and this time they will take you and they will kill you to get your blood."

A silence was ushered over the coward developing theme in a blanket like they need it to protect them from the grim truth. Not only did people survive on this planet but they were all gunning for us. They didn't know what it meant for them leave their camp with people that they didn't know. Or be forced out of their camp by the grounders and mount weather. Be killed and experiment on it wasn't much of a choice but it wasn't an easy one either. They lived with us or died with them either way it wasn't going to be easy for them. I saw him clear his throat and Rex walked over to him and said something in his ear that made Bellamy smile. He shifting his vision to me and sighed "If you come with us there is booze, food, women, and shower and actually house to sleep in." They all looked around a dangerous gleam in their eyes the same gleam that you would see from the poor citizen on the arc. These bastard they were so simple they couldn't decided on their own lives but they would do it if there was food and a place to sleep. I rolled my eyes and looked at them. We didn't have time for them to indesvie our father was fighting and we were straying here playing diplomat. "Alright Blake we are with you but make no mistake we are in this for our own not for your weird mutant people." He laughed and looked at this red head kid he seeme to be diffrent than the other. I don't know I didn't take much time to learn the weird kids names. "Fine Graham but if you do something I don't lie I get to kill you remember that and try not to stir up trouble. O take to the sky and scout ahead once we are loaded up double back and make sure that there is no one following us. Then you're home free. With the truck they should get back to the base camp in 10 minutes then they are safe and we can focus on something a little more important." I nodded my head at him he always did know how to inspire confidence in us.

I flapped my wings and felt a twinge of pain in my shoulder it was crazy I didn't think that the blade had hit the muscle in my shoulder that controlled my wings. I was going to have to pull it out or else I wouldn't be able to fly and that wasn't going to be good. I stopped flapping my wings and hover for a minute, I curled my fingers around the blade hilt and shivered as my skin made contact with it. There was something off about the dagger something that didn't sit right with me, I could feel my muscle tearing as I ripped the blade out of my shoulder but there was nothing that I could do .I couldn't leave it in and fly at the same time. I sighed and looked at the dagger there was something about it. It seemed to glow in the moonlight it wasn't reflecting the light like you might think it was glowing on its own. That and it was too heavy for a dagger true metal and the jewel encrusted hilt made it heavy but not this heavy there was something off about this. I shouldn't throw it away that could mean that we missed something but this blade almost seemed familiar. I sighed heavily there was so much going on but we didn't seem any closer to the answer that we seek. We were running in circles every time that we caught a break somthing set us back in that same pattern. Is there something that we aren't seeing something that is more shocking that the Ragnok faction teaming up with the enemy. I slid the dagger into my pocket and began to flap my wings only I heard the muscle tear more, I bit back the pain but I felt something metallic filling in my mouth like blood. I spit whatever it was onto my hands. They were covered in blood as well but it was dried form the hard winds and the speed I was going at. I looked at my hand and saw fresh wet blood. My blood what was this blade I had to get home they needed to hurry home. Thanks to Nightmares mutation he is able to run faster at speeds impossible for even a horse. The turks might already be there I am so lost in thought that I didn't even know how long that I have been fooling here but my muscle couldn't take it.I had to go now there was no way that I would be able to double back. Sorry Bell I have to disobey orders I hope that you can make it back to camp. I flapped my wings this searing pain warming my body as i flew the cold night sky. It seems to be colder like something was wrong. I let out a sigh and the very atmosphere was freezing I could see my own breath. What in holy hell was going on around here.

I looked back and saw something following me and then I rested my eyes on the compound it looked fine other than a few damages. I headed to the military base where I knew my father would be. After a battle he always recovered there. I landed rough and collapsed to the ground. I heard heavy footsteps inching towards me and a voice that seemed disembodied in the dark. "Where have you been little open me you father has been worried. You were sent out on that mission a hour ago and you didn't come back." "Let go of me I am going to hunt Atlas down and skin that little whelp alive, I will force him to tell me where my little girl it." I heard my father's voice he was so enraged it wasn't like him. He is usually calm and hid his emotions least of all anger. "Sir please" "Bellamy Benjamin Blake let go of me right this instance." I could hear people snickering and Bellamy hissing at them to shut up before he killed them. There was a sound of doors breaking and then a sudden silence hurled over the land. "Get a healer go get Echo now." I felt a warm hand lifting me from the ground and sitting me up right. I slid my eyes open and looked at my father these worried line etched into his face he didn't seem like himself. "In my pocket" He looked at me and sighed and grabbed the blade out of my pocket he looked at it worried for a second and then sighed heavily. "Take this to the egg heads and tell them to deconstruct this. NOW!" There was a shuffling of feet and a hand reached across me and grabbed the weapon before running off to the lab. There were hushed whispers and I whimpered there something touched the back of my wign. "Your feathers are matted with blood little one what were you doing." I shudder and then a soft and cool touch took away some of the pain. "Aunt Echo thank the gods that you use your nature powers and not your fire. Thanks the Ellas for nature and healing abilities." She laughed at me and I felt a small smile on my face. "Yes well you seemed to be quick tempered like you father how unfortunate." I laughed and whined at the feeling "Come little one tell me what happen and try to retract your wings if you can."

With a little effort I was able to react the wings and it didn't feel great but after a minute or two they went back to hiding under my skin. I heard gasp and I cried out and there was this sound like something ripping. It didn't cause me pain so it couldn't have been from my muscle. "It seems that the blade tore a muscle when you ripped it out and flying only made it worse. I can heal it no problem but you are going to have to take it easy for a day or two. It seems like, your cells aren't dividing as fast as they should be in this part of your body. But that happens it should go back to normal once I heal stay very still" I didn't move not even to nod my head I just looked at my father. His eyes were full with so much emotion the guy that had once burned in his eyes had since died. They were replaced by concern and it was strange to see in his eyes his red brown eyes were always filled with rage in battle and nothing any other time. But me I didn't something that softened him up and I am proud that I kind of power to sway my father moods when it suits me best. I winced and bit and I felt a tear escape from the corner of my eye but I didn't say anything.I groaned and I was lifted to my feet I looked towards her. Echos blond curls pinned up in a ponytail and her green eyes luminous in the light but if you look at them in a certain way they almost look like pools of venom. Like grandmothers and sometimes mine. She was still buff and she had this powerful aura around her. "Thanks aunt Echo I know you didn't plan on healing me tonight." She laughed it sound like musical symphony. "Please you are family and if I didn't heal you, your father would have my hide isn't that right big brother." He groaned and looked at her, "I don't have time for your smart mouth.I haved to set up a housing for the 100" She turned to look at the 100 who were sitting there staring at me and I sighed. "Put them in the mansion off towards the east it's right behind your house isn't it, the old one that the Kanes use to live in but they moved out of the compound after the first attack of mount weather." He nodded his head and looked at Bellamy and then at me. "Bellamy take them to the Kane's mansion while I get your sister home." He nodded his head "Yes Sir"

I look at Bellamy he had a red tint on his face he always hated his middle name but he pushed it past him and went to walk towards the mansion grumbling the others following after him. I swayed in my father's arm and I felt myself drifting semi conscious and soon passed out completely. Visions and image swirled in my hand as my father ran through the night towards our house. "Daddy will you stay with me" I rest my head on his chest and he smiled at me "I can't baby I still have so much work to do but I promise as soon as I get done I will stay with you." I nodded my head and snuggled closer into him as he laughed under his breath. I felt my body sink into the blankets and I felt a soft kiss placed on my forehead before I passed out completely.

I walked through a field of bloody bodies and the sense of the death clung in the air, my body soaked with sweat. I looked around the moon was in full rise but it was blood red it was matching the blood drenched earth beneath my feet. How could this be everyone in the compound was dead there was no way. I ran from the battlefield to the house hoping that someone would be there to make sense of all of this. I moaned a shooting pain shot through my head and down toward me chet. I pushed past the pain and made it to the house painting and out of air I generally opened the door. All the lights were off but there was this smell of decaying bodies. It was something that you could never forget or get confused with. I looked around but I couldn't see anything I tried to turn on the light switch but the lights wouldn't come on.I was left to fumble in the dark I looked around and saw nothing, I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to the stairs but stopped when I felt something slick and wet. I lift my hand close to my face and I saw blood dripping from my hand, I look toward the gourd to see Bells disembodied head on the floors. I screamed my voice shrill and terrified, I looked up when I heard the sounds of emerging footsteps. Then this sound of something rolling down the stairs, I felt something wet start to emerge in my lap and for a moment I thought that i had wet my pants. But when I looked down to my mothers head was laying in my lap blood drenching into my pants. I screamed bloody murder and want to run out of the house, when I reached my hand around the doorknob, my father body dropped to the ground in front of me. "DADDY!" I shirked and yelled his name hoping that he would wake up. There was this sick and mad laughter coming from up the stairs, "It's your turn little one" I growled that was only something that family member called me. I looked toward the stairs, tears in my eyes, I was crying so much that I couldn't eve see. My vision was starting to become blurry but I knew who it was I could tell by the way that he talked. "Atlas" He laugh manically as he descended the stair cause I ran out of the house knowing that there was nothing for me there. But I didn't get far he appeared in front of my and I was impaled on his blade. I felt him move the blade upwards breaking my rib cage and then I felt the tare and searing pain rush into my body. Why didn't I pass out. I resisted the urge to scream he didn't deserve the effort.

I cried and sat up in my bed, I looked around nothing seem to change it must have been a dream. I hovered my hand over where the wound was inflicted in the dream. My skin was drenched in sweat and I shivered. I pulled my legs up to my chest and started to cry I couldn't hold back the sobs that were trapped in my throat while I was sleeping. I cried for what seemed like hours before I got up from my bed and walked out of the room. My feet shuffling against the cool wooden floor it caused me to wince but it wasn't something that I had been used to. I walked to my parents room and pushed open the door but they weren't there. I sighed heavily and felt tears reaching the brim of my eyes. I walked over to Bellamy's room and pushed the door open I felt a flood of relief as I watched him sleeping peacefully in his bed. I was about to walk out when I thought about my nightmare. I didn't want to be alone after seeing that. "Bell. Bell are you awake" There was a groan and Bellamy turned onto his back and looked at me this pisted look in his eyes. "What O?" His voice was harsh and he sounded groggy. "Can I stay with you please I had a nightmare and I don't want to sleep alone." He sighed heavily and looked at me his eyes half open. "Can't you just sleep with dad" I shook my head no and look at him I could feel the tears streaming down my checks. He got out of bed and held me in his arms. I breathed in his scent and began to cry even more. "O you have been crying haven't you. What did I tell you about that seeing you cry breaks my heart." I blubbered into his shoulder my shoulders shaking from the tears. "I had a dream that Atlas killed all of us it seemed to real and daddy nots in his room so I thought that maybe it wasn't a dream. But a vision" He sighed and dragged me over to the bed. "You can stay with me O. But you have to stop crying okay?" I nodded my head and snorted a bunch of buggers before wiping the back of my hand across my eyes. I lay in bed and he walked over to his closet and grabbed something out of a box. "Here I still have you want him" I nodded my head and took the soft white polar bear from his hands and sighed in relief. I held him close to my chest and watched Bell get in the bed and pulled the blankets over us. I sighed and snuggle close to him feeling his warmth.

I could feel my eyes sliding close and I whispered something I didn't think that Bellamy heard me. "No problem Octava you're my sister I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I sighed heavily but this time it was because I knew that it safe. I was at ease I drifted off to sleep and I didn't dream a damn thing. "Come the both of you need to get up and get dressed your father wanted to see you at the military base." I moaned as the sunlight hit my eyes and I sat up in Bellamy's bed. He wasn't there it was our mom, she smiled sweetly at me and I look at her. "Did you have a nightmare baby" I nodded my head, finally aware that I still have in my arms I rember that Bellamy gave him to me when I was a baby. "Come on you gotta to get dressed and head to the military base." I nodded and heard the toilet flush and the sink started to run. Bellamy walked out a toothbrush in his mouth as he began to brush. He looked at me and sighed and then at mom. "Can I keep " He looked at me shocked and then nodded his head and i ran out of his room a little too embarassed for my liking.I heard them talking and whining about something. I didn't pay attention and grab some clothes and changed. I went with leggings, combat boots and a sweatshirt. It would be easier to run, fight or whatever I had to do today. I walked out of my room and look at Bellamy who was leaning against the wall of the other side of the hallway. "You're ready?" I nodded my head and looked at him for a second then he ran down the stairs and I followed at him.

It didn't take us long to get to the base and I looked around it seemed to quite we were in the middle of a war and there wasn't a signal sound. I walked into the base with Bellamy at my heels. He was taking his sweet time what the hell had gotten into him he was really gung ho for a fight like this. I sighed and walked into the back portion of the base where my father talked to his generals. I opened the door and there was only 4 of his generals which means that the other two got away and really did defect with Atlas. The cowards they seem alway so easily fooled even by that nut job. He looked at me and smile before his exrepssion became stony when he looke at Bell. "Your late" Bellamy glare at him had something happened when I was gone for that hour, "Yeah and you a impulsive old fool." Dad growled and Bellamy snarled and I watched as the generals had to calm the both of them down. "What's happening why did you want to see us Sir." I look at him I made sure to have a sweet smile on my face and he softened a bit. "The dagger that the mount weather goon stabbed you with. It has a tech components in it that I didn't notice. It seems that the dagger give off a plus that slows our molecules making it impossible for the wound that was stabbed to heal right away. It would take a few days for it to go back to normal. I think that they were onto to something. I think that a stab to the heart with this coudl deal damage. Serious damage they might even be able to kill us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 He is married?!

Clarkes POV

"It about time that the freak show Blake siblings were good for something" Graham was bellowing as he walked around the back yard he seems pleased with himself like he was the one that found this compound. His red hair glinting and shining as the sun hit it he smiled and look over to me. "Hey Griffin we hear that you are one of those freaks to, it's too bad I thought that you and me would hook up eventually." I laughed at him and shook my head no "Even if I wasn't one of those freaks like you put it I still wouldn't have slept with you I am in love with Bell not you." He sneered at him for a moment before looking at the others they were clothed, showers and refreshed it was good to see them like this they were carefree like kids should be not fighting for survival on this planet or hiding from those in the sky that want to lock them up. If only Bellamy was here to see this but he was off somewhere doing some prince stuff. "Hey Clarke" A cheery voice rang out and I turned to see Octavia and Bellamy standing right there, I smile wide at the both of them but something looked off with Bell. "Ignore him dad and him got into it earlier and now he doesn't really want to talk to anyone but he was ordered to be here." Octavia green eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked me and then at her brother. "Nala come here girl say hi to Claker." A wolf with black fur and glowing green eyes came over to me and sniff the back of my hand and then licked it. "Good she likes you" I bent down and scratched under her neck and her foot started to thump against the ground. "Hey all of you listen up there are some rule that you need to know." Bellamy sounded like a soldier and I guess that he was a soldier from what I have learned around town they start training you at the age of 3 its crazy. The 100 all looked at them some were surprised some were confused and some were arguing. "Yeah and why should be have to follow the rules your mutant daddy made Benjamin." He growled at Graham and looked over the rest of the groups who were agreeing "Well it is simple if you don't follow the rules we are told to execute all of you not one but all."

They looked at Bellamy with horror and O started to laugh at them, "He's kidding he is order to throw you all in jail until the arc comes down then they hand you off and your Jahas problems." She glared at her brother as he sighed and looked at her for ruining his fun before going back to talk. "One if you call out a Ragnok and think that they won't beat the living shit out of you, your wrong so don't cause any problems in the city. Two don't destroy this house your borrowing it as soon as the arc comes down and the war is done you are all leaving the compound. Three none of you are above our laws. Don't cheat, steal, kill and your will be then that there is nothing you need to know." Octavia cleared her throat and handed him a metal box and sighed as he took it from her. He lifted the box into the air and pulled one of the necklace out it had a chip in it. "There are about 100 chips here you each get one they have a 1,000 dollars on it try not to spend all of it cause once it is gone it is gone." They all stared shocked at what he had just said. "Clark come on let's head into the city and get you some clothes." I nodded my head and ran with her out of the house and we flew to the city. It was a amazing flight the grassy hills and waiting the horse graze it was amazing, Nala was running right under us she never left O's sight I wonder how you train a dog or wolf like that. I sighed and rest my eyes on the city the first time I didn't really get a good look at it and the second time I saw it Bellamy was bloody and broken lying in the streets so this is like I was seeing it for the first time in a while. I simeld and landed on the outskirts next to Octavia.

"Your getting better at landing" She grinned wide at me while Nala sat next to her and looked at me and then at the city. "Go head girl i'll meet you back here in a little bit." Nala didn't wait to be told twice she ran off into the city. "Aren't you worried that someone will try to take her." She looked at me and laugh and started to walk down the street, she passed a street vendor and bought two green apples and gave me one. "No the wolves are the calling card of the Blakes my grandfather got the idea to use wolfs that serve the blast as guard dogs so we did, but the blast warped their genes to so their life expectancy got longer so it takes them longer to age now. No one mess with the wolves though it may seem like they are trained they are still wild Nala and the others follow the commands of the Blakes and only the Blakes were grew up with them so it would make sense." She was lost in the her own thought but she kept eating her apple not really noticing that she almost at the core. I laughed when she realized what she was doing and we walked into a little store. There were glasses windows and Octavia saw something that she like, she ran threw the store and I just wonder around. "Hey no I saw that first" I turned to see Octavia arguing with some blond girl with black eyes. She was gorgeous but it was hard to make eye contact with her. I walked over and Octavia had formed a fireball in her hand. "Ladies please, Octavia saw it first your highness please don't sully your self." Octavia glared at the girl who glared back "You make it seem like I am less than her I am from a royal family as well." Octavia laughed "No your father was one of other generals that betrayed my father your king don't pretend like you are nothing more then the daughter of a traitor." She glared at him "I'm the wife of prince Bellamy and you won't speak to me like that." I look at them wide eyed and O looked at me her she continued so grin. "You were betrothed a long time ago but that was nullified when Bellamy went to the arc you are not married to him Petra and you never will be." She glared at O and then at me and smirked, "We'll see about that there is no way I am going to let him end up with a Griffin." She stormed out of the store and I turned to look at Octavia. "You didn't want to tell me that my boyfriend use to be engaged."

She looked at me warily and bought the red leather jacket before grabbing me by the shoulders steering me out of the store. "My mother put that together before me and Bell went up to space but that ended a long time ago don't worry about it. He loves you and Petra knows it and she hates it. Now let's go shopping really you have nothing to worry about there is only one girl he wants to marry and she is pretty amazing." I laughed her and we walked around the city till I saw a store I like and I ended up buying almost all the clothes in the store before we headed out of the city. "Octavia we can't fly with all of these bag in our hands." She grinned and within a few moment a car appeared in front of us a red car. It was slick with two doors and a trunk. What was the name of a car like this I really only know the basics, truck and car, that was about it. Bellamy walked out of the car and popped the trunk and took the bas out of our hand and place them into the trunk. He kissed me on the cheek but there's something off about him, he seemed more tense than usual. "Hey you okay" I made sure to say it in a low voice so that Octavia wouldn't hear us while she was getting in the car. "Yeah don't worry about it I just have to talk to my dad again and but I thought that I would give you a ride back to your house before I head to base. O said you had a lot of bags so I brought the car." I nodded my head and he walked to his side of the cart and pulled the seat up so that I could sit in the back with Nala. We drove in silence until Octavia had to stir up some drama. "So I saw your ex-fiance today she didn't seem thrilled to know that you were in love with a Griffin and that the engagement was off. Seems she is still holding onto the love you once have for her when you were 8" He laughed at her and look in the mirror to see me. "Well she must have came at the both of you I am sorry for that she thinks that she owns me. Like I some prize at a fair that she wants badly but can't win. Petra is one of those elites who loves throwing around the fact that she is rich sorry." His eyebrows creased and I shook my head no. "It's fine Bell you can't help that." We pulled up to my house and me and O got out and looked towards the house. Bellamy said something to Octavia and then her face lit up and she nodded her head and skipped off to the house. "Love you Clarke Griffin" I smile wide at him. "I would love you more with your name was Blake."

My eyes widened is this what Octavia met when she said that she was only one person that he wanted to marry. Bellamy got out of the car and got down on my knee looked at me. "Clarke Griffin I would part ocean to see you smile. I would topples empires to see you safe and I would give you all of me just to know that you would marry me." I felt a tear escape my eye and he smiled. "You are my everything the light in the dark the sunshine I cant get enough of and I don't want to spend another minute without you. Will you marry me." I shook my head yes and started to cry as he placed the large diamond ring on my finger. "where did you find this." He smiled at me "It's a family heirloom given to the first born son." I laughed and kissed him before looking back at the house. "Go you need to talk to your dad." He nodded his head and stole one more kiss before he dove off. I ran into the house and showed O the ring and she smiled at me. "Come on we have to get ready tonight is a big deal." I looked at her confused, "What do you mean by that." She rolled her eyes and picked out my clothes. "It's the militibus iudiciis it's latin for the warriors trails today two new generals will be picked. There will be a feast and then three trails the last two standing become the new generals


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 What Kind Of Sport Is This

Bellamy POV

I had a new pep in my steps though I don't know how long it would last considering that I was heading towards the meeting quarters. My father wanted something with me, I didn't know what it was but I knew that it was no good. Two generals betrayed us and left with my piece of shit uncle. Since then thing have been tense.

My father hasn't really said anything out of the usual but he has been more overprotective of me and O. Maybe it was because there were people that wanted to kill us, to see that my uncle on the throne, but I really don't know at this point. There isn't much that I could do to help.

I just have to win one of those general spots then and only then will I be able to help my father. For him to truly value my opinion I have to win, because he only values the thought of his most trusted generals and his wife. Maybe me being his kid would have curried some favor but that doesn't mean that he will ever take me seriously.

As I walked down the cobblestones roads that led to the meeting room all my mind could do and linger on those depressing thoughts. But thanks to Clarke saying yet to me, I think that I could make it. If I got this generals spot and Clarke all in one fell swoop then I would be on cloud 9.

"What are you smiling about?" I hadn't even realized that I was grinning like a fool. As I looked over to the entrance shadows enveloped me as someone appeared next to me. I was taken back at first who the hell would be creeping in the shadows like that. But his red eyes were a give away, dad was looking at me his gaze critical like I was a suspect.

"Never seen that expression on your face before you look dopey like I did when I…" He frowned deeply and I felt the smile start to slip away. "Please don't tell me that you asked that girl to marry you. Bell not her please not her you need to take it back like now." I looked at my dad he almost seems scared and there was this disappointed in his tone. My happiness crashing down on me as I realized my dad wasn't happy for me

I could see sweat dripping down his neck as he shifted to look at me, rubbing his neck like he was waiting for someone to creep up behind him. "Dad what's up? Did I do something wrong?" I was growing concern with each passing minute, what was going on what had gotten him so relied up. "Bellamy your mother and the Griffin clan aren't on good terms, they have hated each other for years and they are always threatening war on each other. Lines will be drawn and you don't want to be the reason. The two of you getting married could be the tipping point for them."

He shuffled off like he was trying to avoid this conversation but he brought it up, so he lost the right to ignore it. "No dad wait you can't just walk away." I chased after him yanking on his shoulder only causing him to snarl at me as he looked at my hand. "Bellamy take your hand off of me." I groaned he gave me this killer look, he was back in leader mood which made sense since we were a few steps from the meeting hall.

"Sir please you can't just bring that up and pretend like it wasn't something that could drastically alter my life. Please tell me what is going on. Mom seems to like Clarke so why is this going to cause a problem with her side of the family. Why can't you just be happy for me?" He frown as this look in his deep red eyes told me that it wasn't that simple.

In a few strides we were right outside the gates of the low but mighty gray building. "Simple your mother doesn't like Clarke,she is acting and she is one hell of a actress. She only puts up with her because she thinks that one day you will wake up and longer love her. If I condone this then there will be war and I can only deal with one civil uprising at a time. So would you please just not mention this to your mother. Make sure that Clarke doesn't say a thing to her father or your sister it will only cause problems for the both of us."

I looked at him started his plan for this was to lie or everyone face till this fight was over he had to be kidding me. This was, is, supposed to be the best day of my life. But all I felt right now was guilt for being in love I knew that life wasn't supposed to be fair but this was just straight bullshit.

I don't care what kind of problems they had in the past, they are supposed to push that aside for their kids. I couldn't believe this,that was all that was running in my mind as my father walked off to the meeting room. This couldn't have been any worse could it.

Well, I was wrong this could get worse as I was making my way into the building I looked around to see that there were generals running around whispering. They were talking about tonight's plan, and what they were going to do after the war officially started. It wasn't a real war till both sides strike in our culture.

Right now everyone was waiting for the response of our military. I walked past them trying not to make a scene as I walked into the meeting room and there were two other kids both of them blond with green eyes they looked like twins and they probably were. I pivoted my step to see that my father and the other three lead generals were standing there looking at me and then at the others. All of them had hard and prideful glares.

"You know why you are here, each one of you was picked for a new position as a general. Tonight you will fight with all your might and the last two people standing will be the two newest generals." Hed made it seem like this was just some stupid profession that was useless.

"Sir?" I looked at him and he blew off the kid that as trying to ask a question. "Soldier if you let me finish then you might have the answer to your question. You all are to head to the arena. From there you will conduct a all out first person to fall and not get back up after about 10 seconds will lose. The two position that need to be filed are combat and weaponry. The second first to fall with get weaponry the winner gets the position involving combat that being said be there by sun down now you are dismissed."

My father voice was final forcing the others to walk out of the building. But I stood firm as the other general left him alone. Each of them giving me a curt nod. When I turned shifting my weight to my left foot I got a good look of my father. He was collapsed at his desk, rubbing the right temple.

"You're getting another headache." I looked at him with concern but all that earned me was a angry glare. But as he sighed his chest seemed to deflate as his shoulders sagged a bit. I could tell that his soldier persona was slipping away."Bell I don't want to talk about it and I would have rather not know at all. I'm glad that you're in love and happy but this isn't going to end well. If your mother find out there is no way to know how she is going to react. If you really want to tell her, then you can but I will repeat myself once more. Don't."

I frowned as I listened to his gentle yet serious tone,"Dad…" I look down at my feet I didn't know how to put my thoughts into words. There was no way of saying that you are both being dicks about this and that you need to look past your bullshit ideals without getting yelled out. Then probably get kicked out of the running for general.

"Bell doesn't make that face I'm not the one that started this stupid rivalry and it not my fault what your mother's side of the family does. If you really want to marry this girl then you need to suck it up and talk to your mother you know I don't care what you do as long as you are safe and happy."

I didn't hear him move that whole time but when I looked up I felt his arms constrict against my back as he pulled me close into him "I mean that buddy if you are happy then I am happy. Don't think that because of this mess that I don't care about how you feel. I do, but just talk to your mom okay." I looked up shocked he might have dropped his guard every once in a while but to go full dad mode is a different story.

I wrapped my arms around him and rest my head on his chest I couldn't keep my head up much longer. "Okay dad whatever you think is the best way to deal with her." He chuckled lightly and kissed the top of my head before pulling away "I have been married to that women for 97 years and I still can't figure her out,or get her to listen to me." He chuckled and walked out to the room. Great so now onto the real challenge of the day talking to my mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 We Are Engaged

Clarke POV

I couldn't do anything but stare blankly at the largest and most gorgeous rock that I had ever seen. Especially since it was attached to my hand it was still so hard to believe. That me, Clarke Griffin was about to be Clarke Blake, I grinned madly to myself before taking in a deep breath as I fell backward on my bed.

My back was enveloped in the cool sheets, Octavia was downstairs getting something to eat so I was alone with my thoughts for the moment. Me and Bellamy. The thought still made me woozy and my legs go numb with anticipation and excitement. Everything about him was amazing and after tonight everything will be complete.

"Have you thought about it?" I looked up from my thoughts as the sound of Octavia's warm and bubbly voice. This sly grin forming on her face, as she sat on the bed eating what looked beef stew or something. "I thought that you were getting a snack not a meal." She laughed at me and rolled her eyes playfully as she scoped a large helping of meat into her mouth.

"This is a snack for me and you still haven't answered my question have you thought about it." Now I was totally confused, what did that even mean, did I think about what? I felt my head cocking to the side my reddish golden hair hitting my bare shoulder as I gave O my best what are you talking about look. She seemed to roll her eyes like it was an obvious question with an easy answer.

"Have you thought about what you are going to tell your dad? About you and Bell and you know the huge Blake rock on your finger." What did that even mean and why did she have to say Blake rock like it was a bad thing that I was wearing his family's heirloom. "Right you are making no sense would you mind clarifying a bit. Did I break some unknown custom."

She laughed, a light but bellowing laughter that filled the quiet air of my room. Her green eyes sparkling, becoming luminous as she looked me up and down. This doubt shining in her eyes for a moment before she let out this heavy sigh. "You really don't know my mom hates your family and your dad hates my mother family. I mean sure he adores my father. But that doesn't mean he wants you married to his son."

My head went into a tailspin what did that even mean would my father really deny me any semblance of happiness with Bellamy if it means that he could spite Bells mother. I could feel my frown deepening as I looked at her she couldn't be serious about any of this. But as I fixed Octavia an unforgiving stare I knew that she was serious.

"What possible reason could he have to hate your mother I mean really it would seem strange don't you think." Octavia let out a snort as she eyed me this new found anger in her gaze that I hadn't seen before. "My mother has a great reason to hate your father's family. Your father, on the other hand, has no right. The grudge started right before the bombs went off. My mother's mother and her family took shelter in this valley. Simply watching the sky light up with bombs."

Octavia scrunched up her nose like she felt wrong telling this story to someone that wasn't blood. But after the discomfort about all of this passed she continued to speak in an even tone. "Your father, fathers realized that in his final moments that he could do as he pleased. With no law and order, he could commit any crime. My mother had an older sister she was about 10 when the bombs started to go off. She had a pack full of food and your grandfather took it upon himself to kill her for it."

Octavia's voice cracked for a moment like her throat was dry and speaking of her family past was too much for her to bare. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before speaking again. "Anyway when he killed her the radiation hit them all at once. While our genes morphed my aunt lay there dying. My mom and dad at the time were only 3 so it's not like they could even grasp what was going on. But once the waves of radiation had passed. My grandfather in a blind rage attack your grandfather"

"Only to find out that they were immortal and he couldn't die, from that day forward they were forced to look at your grandfather face, who had no remorse for what he did he was rather proud of it. When my grandfather on my father's side rose to power and became a king. He sent your grandfather to jail. He's still there now 97 years later."

Octavia took in a deep breath like that story took it all out of her, I knew now why she was so concerned with this marriage the last time that her family and my family were together. Her family was getting murder. I took in a deep breath getting ready to speak when I heard an angry voice fill the room.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming and what is on your hand. It that the Blake ring." I looked up to see my father this angry blue glow coming off of him as the air became cold. "Dad…" I couldn't form a word he snarled like an animal before giving me a warning glare. "Wait here." Then he disappeared from sight, oh god he was going after Bellamy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 NO!

Bellamy POV

"So are you excited?" My father happy voice filled my ears but it seemed strange he wasn't the kind of man that did happy. At least not in public on our way back to the house. He walked passed someone and nodded curtly before shifting his red-brown gaze to me. "About?"

He rolled his head like it should have been obvious, he turned to look at the large house in the distant. It was still hard for me to believe that I was really home. No matter how many times I woke up here it still felt like a dream to me. "The ceremony tonight I have no doubt in my mind that you will win." I looked up shocked at my dad's proud tone, he didn't believe in cockiness he said that it could lead to your downfall.

I laughed which caused him to pause a few feet from our house, "What so funny Bells." I smirked at him and shook my head as my face broke out into a wide grin. "Nothing it just that, what have you done with my father." Dad busted out into laughter as his shoulder seems to relax. His gaze going from intense leader to loving father. "I'm proud of you Bells, between getting engaged to a woman that you actually love and making it ot general I can't be happier."

I felt this we shit eating grin form on my face as he pulled me into a deep loving hug. "I have been waiting for the day that you would be a general I was just worried that I would never get to see that happen. Now I can." His voice softens as he hinted at the fact that the journey to space wrecked all of our lives. I didn't think that anything could ruin this moment but I was wrong

As dad pulled out of the hug placing to firm hands on my shoulder I heard the sound of yelling echoing in the valley. The yelling was followed by the sound of sloshing water and the front door slamming open. Dad and I both snapped our head to the action looking at the commotion that laid before us. David Griffne laid in front of me his angry and cold blue stare cut deep into my chest. "You Karras filth." I could hear my father snarling.

"Talk about my son like that and I will make you wish you could die." I turned to look at my father hatred burning in his eyes. I didn't see the big deal Karras was my mother's last name and everyone knew the Griffins hated us. I learned not to take offense even if they were the ones in the wrong. Just as I was about to tell dad that it was fine I hear that sloshing water sound again and looked up to see mom taking moisture out of the air to form water.

She turned her dangerous gaze onto me and it took everything that I had no to shrink with fear. "You will not marry that girl I didn't give you the Blake ring so you could give it to that girl." I shifted my nervous gaze to my father who took in a deep breath and placed a gentle hand on me. "Bellamy can love who he chooses and it like you said it's the Blake ring. You don't determine who it goes to."

His video was heated another first for me, mom and dad never argued I mean never not even in secret they always agreed on everything. Which I always thought was weird but O just said it was because they love each other so much. Moms face contorted into shock, pure dismay at dad, "Griffin what do you think that you are doing at my house."

David stood quietly standing in front of me, the air around him getting closer as ice formed below his feet. "I came for the mongrel that thought he could marry my daughter. It's one thing if she wants to date someone below her. It's another thing entirely to want to marry him. I won't have it." David reached his hand out snow and ice dancing on his fingertips.

It felt like he was moving in slow motion but in reality his hand was inches from my throat when my father grabbed his hand. "Don't make me break you in half David. There is nothing I value more than my kids happiness and your threatening Bellamy's. Back off." My dad voice was low and meaning threatening to rip him to shreds with his words alone. David shifted his gaze from me to my father.

This crooked grin on his face that reminded me of Graham the little psycho. "All do respect Aiden you shouldn't have married a sub class then, I wont have my daughter anywhere near him. I'll kill him, put him in the dirt before that happens." I shudder as a cold icy chill went down my spine. "Bell look out."

I knew the frantic voice of Octavia before I even saw her, I snapped my head back in time to see a ice shard heading for me. But it never made its target there was a fire wall sourcing me before I even got the chance to move. "Bellamy I want you to go in the house." Dad's voice was steady calm, but I knew the way that he spoke he was going to do something hasty.

"Bellamy? Daddy?" I looked up to see Clarke staring wide-eyed at her father. She must have thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Take the girls inside and stay out till I get there understood." i looked at my dad, his eyes a mix between concern and rage. "Yeah dad."

I moved without hesitation stepping through the walls of flames before walking over to Clarke. Gently grabbing her arm as I pulled her in the house . Octavia was at my back and I could hear padded footprint that had to be Nala. But as I turned back I noticed that it was Gray Wind. His lips curled over his teeth as he sense Clarke's presence. "Calm down Gray Wind." I place a gentle hand on his head before collapsing on the couch. Pulling Clarke down with me.

"Why?" I looked up at the sound of Clarke's soft and gentle voice, but I could hear how confused she was just wit that one word. "Why didn't you tell me what my family did to yours before the bombs dropped." I looked Octavia feeling my neck crack as Gray Wind was startled. "It's fine buddy" I scratched him behind the ear before he went back to sleeping. My heated gaze settled on Octavia.

She had refused to me my gaze she was to busy staring at her hands, like she knew what she did was wrong but chose not to say a word. Why would you tell her about that. Mom and dad didn't even want it tell us but they did in case her dad caused problems." Octavia flinched but she didn't make a single move. "Answer me O"

She only flinched again as I growled under my breath before looking at the confuse and emotional mess that was Clarke Griffin. I lifted her chin gently with my index finger. Pouring all the love into one heated glance. Her eyes met mine for a single moment I could see the shiver that went down her spine. "Clarke…"I took a deep breath how could I possibly tell her that her grandpa killed my aunt.

"Clarke I didn't tell you because I know that you would feel guilt for something that isn't your fault. Plus how would I even bring that up in a conversation." I looked at Clarke she had finally chanced glance at me. Her wide blue eyes looked over me first my face then my fist to make sure they weren't clenched in anger. "Your not mad?"

I laughed at her but shook my head no "Well he is the only one" I looked over the couch to see my mother leaning against the wall. Dissgust on her face as she looked at Clarkes finger. Octavia shrunk in her seat and she wasn't even the one that was given the galre. "We will talk about this later O you shouldn't have told her about family problems." I looked at my father who walked in, he as blood dripping from a cut above his eye that was healing. "For now Bells get some rest you got the trails in a couple of hours.

I took in a deep breath and nodded my head letting my heart pound as I pulled me and Clarke up off the couch and into my room. I ignore the heated debate that my parents were having about O breaking family rules. I took in a deep breath as I collapsed on the bed, leaving Clarke to wander around my room.

"You have a lot of earth relics here." I looked over to Clarke who was running her hand over a laptop. Plugged into the usb was a mini solar panel that I let sit on my windowsill or recharge it. "Yeah well to me there no elci there hand me downs. All that stuff was my dad's before the bombs dropped. The internet is still down but there is a bunch of old earth movies and tv shows save on there. "

I smiled to myself it was a good thing that my grandpa was cheap and never wanted to pay for anything. He was in the military when the bombs went off so he knew that we were close to our droom. So what does he do, he illegally download all the tv shows and moves that he can find. "Smart. What about this?" I looked up to see she was holding an MP3 that I use to block out O's complains when we were kids.

"A MP3 player it allows you to listen to music it also runs on solar power…." "Bellamy Blake I thought I told you to get rest not talk." I groaned at the sound of my father demanding voice. My face heating up as Clarke laughed at me and jumped on the bed with me. "Go,get some rest, I'm going to see what earth music used to sound like."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Time To Strike

Octavia POV

To say that I felt guilty would have been a lie, I don't regret telling Clarke the truth she needed to know why our mother would never accept her. Why her father would always hate Bellamy it was the right thing to do but as my mother and father lectured me. I didn't think that what I did was wrong but, as their overwhelming glares bared down on me it forced me to second think myself.

"Do you have anything that you want to say in your defense?" I could hear how my father's tone gave out, being more gentle than mom would have preferred. "Aiden you can't go easy on the girl forever, Octavia needs to learn that she simply can't bat her eyelashes and make problems disappear. Not here of all place."

I don't know what my mother was talking about that never worked with the 100, sure dad and my uncles fell for it but that was because they were total pushovers. But come to think about it all the men in dad's army pretty much do as I say even though I'm not a general or even in the military like Bell is. "Why not when you look that pretty you can do whatever you want."

The new voice struck a chord in my heart that brought joyful tears to my eyes. "Your not helping mother." I looked up to see a woman with thick blond curly hair and venom green eyes. This dazzling smile on her face that seemed to light up the whole room. "Says who, hello my dear." It was really her, I remember the smell of freshly cut rose and that wide shining smile.

My neck cracks as I looked up from my lap for the first time since they had been lecturing me about an hour or two ago. I jumped up from the couch and was in the grandma's arms before I could even think about it. Her ivory skin seems to have a glow about it as her warm thin yet tone arms wrapped around me. "How my little princess been since we have been away?."

I heard the gruff voice reach my ears, I had heard it enough in my dreams on the arc. I lifted my head up from my grandmother warm embrace to see a man in his early 30s. The same age physically as my grandmother. His red-brown eyes that seemed to stare into my soul as this sly grin formed on his face. His deeply tan skin seemed to make his eyes pop as he stood there in the doorway.

The sun at his back that was slowly starting to fade, I ran out of my grandmother's arms and into his in almost in flash. More surprised but happy tears slipping from my eyes as I smirked at him. He kissed the top of my head gently as I look in his rugged worn camo pants and deep blank tank top. I remember tracing his tattoos on his arms when I was a kid. This was something out of a dream.

As I pulled out of the hug, grandpa gave me a light kiss on my forehead before shifting his gaze to dad. "What are you doing here? You weren't back for 2 more weeks." Grandpa scoffed as he wrapped a gentle arm around my shoulder. His hulking mass making me feel like a little girl again. "Did you think that I would miss my grandkids homecoming. Now, what did my little princess do?"

Mom scoffed at them "I swear your family is a bunch of pushovers, Octavia you're grounded until further notice." Before I could even put up an argument mom turned her sights to dad. This angry glow forming around her as the air seemed to get thicker. "Get that filth out of my house before I get back." Mom gave him one more dangerous glare before walking out of the house. I couldn't help but wonder where she was going.

"I see that their family is a strict as always where is she going." I looked up at my grandfather he seemed tense I'm sure that he had heard about what happened. Dad took in a deep breath before shifting his gaze to the stars where we all heard movement. "It's the militibus iudiciis you know that her family sets up the trials."

Dad's voice seems regretful like he didn't want to tell him but this wide grin formed on grandmas face while a frown formed on grandpas. "I hope Bell is taking part in it." I waketh dad nodded her head pride shining in his eyes but it didn't last long. "Maybe you and O should go seek him while Aiden and I talk." Dad let out an aggravated sigh like I didn't when I didn't want to listen to him lecturing Bellamy.

I nodded my head not turning back to look at my grandfathers pissted off expression on his face. Maybe he didn't know about the decent in the ranks. "Sweetie what is going on." I looked up from my thoughts to see my grandmother's curly blond hair covering her face as a white gown fluttered behind her. She looked gorgeous, she had strappy sandals on she looked amazing.

We walked slowly and silently up the stairs as I took in a deep breath "Uncle Atlas betrayed our people and took some of the generals with him along with a portion of the army. He is siding with mount weather and plans on taking the valley for himself" My voice seems to become a whisper as grandma stopped abruptly the look on her face was to difficult or me to decode.

I'm sure that it was a mix between shock, disbelief, and disappointment, "Which is why we are having the trails" I took in a deep breath before knocking on Bellamy doors. I knew that he was asleep but I was hoping that he would wake up. I wasn't good with tense situations with our parents. They tended to explode at the worst moment. "Bell gets up there is someone here to see you." Once the door opened Bellamy looked at me less then please to be awake but as he turned his tired gaze to see the figure standing next to me he's broke out into a wide grin.

"Grandmother, dad said you weren't supposed to be back for 2 more weeks." He was in utter shock and that was evident by the dumbfounded smirk on his face. She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. The stood there for a moment stunned into silence. "I came back do you think that I miss the chance to see my grandkids. News of your arrival travels fast among the grounders. Even the animals were whispering around it. You know nature Ragnoks have their ways."

He smirked at her gentle and playful word before pulling out of the embracing and turning to look over his shoulder. Worry flickering into his gaze for a moment before joy took over. "Grandmother I would like you to meet Clarke Griffin, my fiance. Clarke this is my grandmother Aphrodite." I watched grandmother's face change between three difference emotion before settling on a tight mask.

Clarke walked out her hair fixed perfectly and the Blake ring shining on her hand as she looked at my grandmother. Shock lighting up her face as a polite girl formed on grandma's face. "It's very nice to meet you, Bellamy dear you should go say hello to your grandfather before you get going. The sun is setting." He nodded his head before running down to the living room. I could hear the hushed whisper turning into happy chatter. "Sweetie would you head downstairs so I and Clarke can have a private chat."

Grandmas' voice was sweet but don't let her fool you she could gut a bitch with a snap of her finger. I tossed Clarke a confident look before running down the stairs to see Bellamy and grandpa in a hug before he ran off. Dad looked at me confused for a moment before a frown formed on his face. "Please tell me you didn't leave the Griffin girl alone with your grandmother." I nodded and he let out a moan. "This is going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 And So It Begins

Clarke POV

She was breathtaking, the smell of freshly cut Rose and springtime filtered into my nose as her bright poisonous green eyes looked over every detail of my face as they drifted to see what I was wearing. Her golden curls were pulled back in a tight cascading ponytail. I wonder if this was what the archives described as a greek.

Every member of Bell's family was gorgeous and prettier than the next, what was next? "Ma what are you doing?" I watched this dazzling smile form on her face. It seemed brighter than the sun, forcing me to get lost in her beauty. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the light. "Nothing dear just talking."

I watched her dainty hand slam the door shut with so much force that it seems impossible that it came from her little thin yet toned arms. Everything about her was dragging me deep into a trance, as euphoria filled my brain. My body felt like I was on cloud 9 as she spoke in a singsong voice that sounded better than a thousand symphonies.

"Sit down dear we need to talk." Her soft whisper places me in a lull of complacency as I collapsed on Bellamy's unkempt bed. Her head swished from side to side as she looked at the room before grabbing a desk chair and sitting. Her shoulders thrown back and her head tilted high in pride like she was a queen. "This boy never keeps his room clean."

She shook her head in sadness for a moment at Bellamy's messiness, before giving me an even more dazzling smile. "Dear I am going to ask you a round of question and you are going to answer truthfully." For her, I would do anything but I numbly nodded my head as I looked into her venom green eyes.

Every moment that I sat here, it was like I was sinking further into the chair. "Do you love my grandson" I nodded my head numbly there was no word to describe how much I love Bell. "Good that is a check in the yes column for you girl. Now, why does my daughter in law hate you." I wanted to hesitate, to not say a word about my family is checkered past.

But as her green gaze pulled me even further into her and her honey lace voice calmed me, I couldn't control the truth that slipped from my lips. "My grandfather killed her sister, she doesn't think that I am good enough for Bel and my father thinks that he is filth." On the inside, I was screaming that it was none of her business, that she had no right to ask me such personal question. But as my true personality pushed against the lull of contentment.

The rest of my body just gave in, was this her skill what kind of ragnok was she. Dammit before I could even speak she gave me a sweet smile that seemed to put my body at ease and caused the question to disappear my lips all in one shot. "Do you think that Bellamy is filth." This was probably the only question that I was okay with answering.

"I think that he is too good for me, he's a prince and I'm nothing, the granddaughter of a man that ruined his mother lives. I love him with all my heart and 'Im thrilled we are engaged but there is part of me that feels I don't deserve to be with him."

Those were the thoughts that ran through my mind when, O told me the truth, that same thought that flashed through my mind since we got here three days ago. Could a prince, a warrior and a kind man like Bellamy really love me?

The women seemed to smiled as she blinked once and her venomous eyes seemed to lose there glow and I felt better control of my body. She gave me a slight smile before standing up. Only this time when I looked at her I wasn't in this trance-like state. "Come on Clarke we should start to head down, I'm sure that the others are already making their way."

I nodded my head absently as we both walked out of the room, my mind was racing what the hell even happened? One minute I was laying down with Bell listing to real earth music. The next moment I was at the mercy of a strange woman. "You lived on earth before the bombs, what country did you hail from?" Her head tossed back causing her curls to fall down her chest as she smiled at me. "Greece but I moved to America with my husband when we were 18."

Before I could even get another word out of my mouth I heard three people shifting nervously at the steps. One of them being O who was giving me an apologetic look. The other being a hunk with rippling muscles in a black tank top and wore camouflage pants. He has a sly grin on his face. He had to be the hottest man that I had ever seen. His red-brown eyes seemed to light up as he looked at the women beside me.

But as he shifted his gaze to me I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes like he has so many things he wanted to tell me. "Clarke are you okay?" I looked over to Aiden, his eyebrows knit together in worry for me. I moved my lips to speak but the women snapped her finger and I couldn't find my voice. "She is fine Aiden and I would like to say that I don't appreciate my own son not trusting me with information about this war how many times have we called home to ask you how things were."

She snapped her fingers again as she nodded her head to before looping her arm in the muscular man's bicep. He smirked at me as he noticed that I was checking him out. "So this is the Griffin girl that lived in space." I frowned at him he made it seem like it was an insult. "What wrong with space it was good enough for thousands of other people." He scoffed "Thousands of other people are idiots you're a ragnok. Do better."

It almost felt like I was getting lectured by Jaha, only this time instead of arguing I nodded my head and he smiles at me. "Good girl, shall we go." Aiden frowned but nodded his head as he walked out of the house with his parents in toe. Aiden's shoulders seemed to slump and he grumbled under his breath like a flustered child.

That wasn't the Aiden that I had seen this past couple of days. "She didn't bug you too much did she." I turned back to see this worried look on Octavia's face as she shifted to look at me. I smiled gently and remembered my question from early when she was doing that weird control thing. "What kind of Ragnok is she, she used this weird power on me."

Octavia sighed as she looked at me this sadness rippling through her eyes as her black hair swished back and forth. Chancing a glance at her grandmother who was laughing at Aiden's behavior. "What wrong my little king? Is Matty picking on you again or is it Echo this time?" He grumbled under his breath causing them both to laugh at the women carted her hand through his head.

"She is a nature Ragnok, and she is one of I think 10 all of them relatives. Bellamy uses that side and so does dad but I stick with my water and fire. They basically can control plants, spores. Vines on the ground and they do this thing were there body gives off this spore. That let them get into someone's mind. It was probably what she did to you. Dad used to use it on Bellamy when he catches him in a lie. Bell uses it from time to time too."

I smiled and looked at Octavia "What so you can have more than one elemental under your belt." O laughed at me causing her family to look back at me. The grinned at the two of us before whispering something in a language that I didn't understand. "Hey, daddy that's mean." O just whine before frowning at me.

"No, it more of a bloodline thing, our mom is a water ragnok. Our dad is a fire/lighting and nature ragnok hybrid. So Bell got the gene, I did too, but having the gene and having the skills aren't the same. You have to learn and that can take years to master more the one nature. I only master fire and water."

She frowned like that fact was upsetting to her but I sighed and looked up at the sky. "At least you can control two I can't even get my snow and ice to manifest." She smirked before bumping my shoulder "All in due time but come on." She yanked on my arm as she ran over to a group of people in a ring. I noticed that one of them was Bell. Which I thought was why we were running but she pulled me off to the stands.

Along with her grandparents, there was a woman with bright green eyes and blond curly hair looking intently at me before whispering to I think the man sitting next to her named Matty. He had deep red eyes but blond hair with a sly grin on his face. He whispered something back and she nodded her head before smiling gently at me. "Hi my name is Echo it's nice to meet you." I nodded and smiled back at her. "Clarke" "Engouh of that the fight is about to begin."

"Ashley don't be rude." I heard a groan as I turned to see a woman with bright red eyes and dark black hair glaring at me as if I was a wild animal. "Yes, mother whatever you say." I looked at the ring Aiden was standing in the middle looking at each of the fighters. "Are those humans from the arc." I looked up to see the 100 walking towards us Octavia waved at a few people and they sat in the stands along with the other ragnoks. They didn't seem to mind but Ashley did. "Gross I'm going to get a better view."

She rolled her neck and black and gold wings formed from her back an with one forceful flap she was soaring through the sky. "Alright, we all know why we are here. Traitors took our generals, a portion of our army and started a war. Two of those generals spots need to be filled so fight till your content is long forgotten in the dirt. Let's go."

Three easy bells rang and Aiden punched his hand in the ground and the earth crashed and splinter till the ring rose from the green veins skyrocketed them a few 100 feet in the air. "It's a long way down and once you hit that ground your out good luck." "And so it begins." I heard O mumble it under her breath. Odd.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Hotter than Fire and Faster than Lightning

Bellamy POV

Standing this high up in the air without having my wings out was definitely a strange thing. But fight a set of twins that were so obviously going to gang up on me was normal for me. I looked up pulling my fist up to my face making sure it was blocked. While my forearms and elbows protected my ribs. Both the twins laughed at me like I was the fool.

The first twin had short cropped curly brown hair and these muddy brown eyes, he was a lanky little fucker but the guy next to him had honey blonde cropped hair and a little bit more muscle to him. His eyes were a gold color they were like nothing I had even seen before. "Putting up a good design isn't going to help you, my _prince_."

His lips curled in disgust at the word prince, as a rocks rose from the ground forming around him. Thick rock wrapping around his upper body till he was cover in thick rock armor. Nothing but his eyes were visible and they glow when his power in use. Great lightning can't break through that and I don't know if I would risk melting his skin away with those rocks attached.

The other twin laughed maniacally as he screamed sending shock waves of sound in my direction. One was earth the other air. I danced out of the shock waves. Before making my way over to the air kid. If I knocked him off then I was good. "Sorry Kid but I'm not losing to an air of all things." Before I could even get in reaching distance his brother moved with remarkable speed for someone in-cased in rocks. Dammit.

A large rocked cover face hit me in my face, my bones cracking under the force of the hit as he sent me free floating in the air. Dazed and confused I feel towards the ground. Trying to shake my head clear I could hear cheering from the stands.

"Dammit Bell gets serious would yah." I heard O's screaming at me and I couldn't help but smile as I felt the skin of my back pinch as my wings were released into the cool air.S team rising from my skin as I flipped my bright red wings once skyrocketing me into the air.

As I flew to the rock I noticed the thick forest green vein keeping the ring and place and the most perfect idea formed in my min. "He said I had to get them to the ground, he didn't say that the ring couldn't hit the ground."

I grinned madly at the thought of a lightning whip formed in my mind, I could make out the handle of flames and the extending electric red whip. A moment later the whip took shape in my grasp as the lightning sound like rapid bird chirping. Ozone filling my nose as my arm started to warm. "Down you go."

I whipped my arm back as the lighting sliced through the air, the whole atmosphere charge with fiery energy. As my whole body seemed to be lit up by the bright red light the whip was admitting.

The whip arced through the air as the whipped extend further till it was slicing through the thick vein."Here goes nothing." I yanked my whip downward slicing the vein perfectly in half. Causing the ring to shake as the arena to be silenced in shock. I flew closer to the twins. The both seemed startled but the air ragnok smiled giving me this wild grin. "Air battles are my specialty.

I watched as thick white wings formed from his back, his feather was ruffled as he flew high into the midnight black sky. The earth Ragnok was followed after him, deep brown wings formed from his back this, dark brown circle hidden in his wings.

Both of them were looking faintly at me as they wait for the crashing sound of the ring but they never heard it. Both of them looking like two confuse puppies as they cocked their head to the side for a moment before looking down. The ring was caught in a bright blue fiery.

Both the idiots stared in amazement leaving themselves wide open so I took the chance and flew at top speed. The earth rank would be the best target. But he had a good defense even in the air so I went with the smaller twin.

I could feel my leg heating up as it was set ablaze as I got within reaching distance. I dropped my wings and did a back flip. Leaving leg stick out like a scythe about to decapitate its victim.

I slammed my leg as hard as I could on top of his head. Bright red flame dancing on my leg as I added a little blue lighting to it causing the flames to turn a brilliant purple.

"You should pay more attention to the battle." My leg came down with a thunder clap and the air kid looked up in pure shock, every nerve ending in my body was burning pain.

Not because I slammed it hard against his head but because that rock loser had an earth shield around his brother. The rock seemed to soften under my leg as it turned to sand engulfing my flames and lighting. "You should learn never to go for the obvious target.

His deep menacing voice cut through me as he placed a well earn blow to my stomach. Leaving me spiraling in the ground and gasping for breath. I thought back to my 22 smiths and Wesson the slick metal of the barrel. The curve of the trigger as I curl my finger around it killing grounder after grounder.

Soon the fire took from in my hand dissipating till there was a gowling red gun in my hand. "Block this." I let my wings propelled me though the air staying low, I could still manage to get the perfect vantage point.

I curled my finger around the burning hot trigger staying hidden the dust that was still settling for the fallen ring. "You can't hide forever Blake, I'm going to trash your worthless ass." I snarled and got a clear sight of the little Ragnok.

All I needed to do was get him to the ground but did shooting him to seriously injure him sit right with me. I scoffed after a moment, morals have nothing to do with this. Not with something this important is on the line.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled as the shot rang out clear into the silent air. I could see both their face contorted in confusion. The fiery red bullet cut through the air. Gaining more speed as it slices harmlessly through the air. Both the twins looked right at me, I know that they can't seem me but they must have pinpointed the location of the bullet's origin, but it was too late.

I watched as the bullet shot through the air ragnoks shoulder, cutting through the muscles of his arm and exiting out his wings setting it on fire. I watched the pain flicker onto his face as he spiraled to the ground.

This pitiful look on his face as he fell through the air like an anchor. "What was that about trashing me, I couldn't hear you over the sound of me taking out your piss ain't brother."

I knew that I was going to get lectured by my father later for my arrogance but at the moment I didn't care. I think that I broke my leg with that hit and I still had to beat this guy if I wanted the combat position. If I got weaponry I would be stuck making weapons and leading up the weapons division in the military which is no fun. I let to get physical.

"Fuck you, hiding in the dust like a coward come out and fight me like a real Ragnok. Or did leaving in space dull your killer edge." I scoffed as red hot boiling anger, filled every inch of my body. Who was he to question my integrity as a ragnok? I waved my hand through the whipping the dust out of my way. So that I had a clear look at that waste of space. Fuck that shit. I let my eyes rack or his armorless form but that sand was curled around him like a python.

I looked at the ground his little brother was lying there a pitiful mess but down for the count that was good. I was getting that combat position. "You should never look away from your opponent." I could hear his words but they meant nothing to me. I concentrated all my thought on the ground below me. The thick veins that coiled and wrapped under the thick tree roots that held trees in place. Then with one thought the earth stumbled to rumble.

The very ground cracking and quaking as thick veins and tree roots shot upward toward the sky, creating a thick wall in front of me. I could hear the echoes of screams as I flew around the wall to see a thick redbone breaking passed the skin of the Ragnoks arm.

Thick threads gum like muscles sticking out covering the ivory white bone was stained red with blood, glowing in the moonlight. "You shouldn't have said that." I felt my entire body set ablaze, burning hot red flames feeling warm on my skin as lighting dance and sparked on my finger tips.

I let my glowing red eyes look at the shocked and terrified look on his face as this dark aura took over me. I smirked evilly at him as I flew at my top speed pushed him in the face sending him backward.

But not before I grabbed his broken arm and slammed him into the thick wood wall before hurling him with all my force toward the ground. I added a little heat to my pitch. Burning his clothes to scaps as the audience cheered.

I could see his wings going up in flames as he dropped to the ground moaning out in pain that was dulled by the sound of his face hitting the hard ground. The crow counted down from ten and three bells rang. Each one a little louder than the one before it. I sighed heavily before descending to the ground. My ribs and legs were killing me but it was well worth it.

My wings flapped gently allowing me to hover over the ground as dad walked over to me this pride but angry light in his eyes. "That arrogance will be the end of you Bellamy." I smiled wide at him

"Yes sir but it's not arrogance if you got the skill to back it up." He laughed openly in front of everyone which he never did but he nodded his head before calling over the water and nature ragnoks to look after the injured.

"You should let me look after you general." I looked up from my father smiling face to see a nature ragnok, I think that she was one of my cousin or maybe a great aunt. "You don't have to be so formal with him Mary. He still a snot-nosed brat." I frowned at his crude words as Mary laughed at dad before sighing. "I still see you have a way with words my dear nephew." He shrugged and I dropped to the ground only to have my leg give out.

I felt a pair of warm and gentle hands holding me up, "He was right though you should never go fo the obvious target." I heard my father's gentle words as he held me up.

Giving me his shoulder to lean on as Mary healed my leg first. Her hands glowing green as she placed them gently on my skin. The burning searing pain was first reduced to a dull ache then it was gone entirely. "My ribs to Aunt mary if you don't mind."

I said it softly only causing her to laugh at me "You're a sweetheart I don't know what your father is talking about." I smiled as my dad shook his head sadly this sly grin on his face as she moved her gently green hand to my ribs.

The warming sensation that slowly dissipated leaving me feeling oldy cold. "Thanks.' I took in her deep blond hair and bright blue eyes. She grinned at me and flipped her pin straight hair over her shoulder. "No biggie." She smiled wide at me as I stood on my own.

"Alright, we have the introduction ceremony and feast in an hour so you have till then go say hello to your uncles and aunts. I gotta go do something." I watched my dad's face grow serious as I nodded my head and watched him jog off with grandpa.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Diplomatic Mission Are Overrated

Aiden POV

This wasn't going to work and it was a waste of my time at the moment I had to deal with the angry wife, a free-spirited daughter and my son's start of in-laws. Not to mention the arc would be coming down here pretty soon. What the hell was I going to do with a diplomatic mission, other than letting it get in my way?

"Stop dragging your wings Aiden I know that you can go faster than that." I looked up from my thoughts to see my father's black dragon wings flapping in the sky. It was almost impossible to see them even with the moon lighting our way.

I frowned at him a moment before sighing heavily, leaving my whole chest deflated as the ground got further and further away from me I just wished that I didn't have to do this. "I just don't see the point. You know that it won't change a thing he is bitter and that isn't going to change because dads back to put his foot down."

I rolled my eyes at him and he growled at me when the bombs first went off dad pulled the people in the valley together. Told them that it didn't matter why it happened or why they were the only ones to not be killed by the blast. All that mattered was that we pulled together. He begins in the military helped boost his status.

Next thing we know he and the family along with the Kerras had built this valley up. Everyone looked at him even when I became king they still do and it pissed me off. But at the same time, it gives me an excuse to relax on my duties.

"Why not whenever you are misbehaving all it takes it one word." I scoffed at that statement, I could feel myself no longer soaring through the air. My wings were keeping me in placing, hovering in the air as I glared at my father. "That's bullshit I don't misbehave to being with and I don't like the fact that you're treating me like a child."

My dad simply snarled as his intense his red-brown gaze seemed to roll over me before he shrugged his shoulders. "Fine believe what you want Aiden we will just see what your mother has to say when we get back to the valley." I felt this fear creep into my chest at the thought of that women. She strikes fear into all men's hearts even my father.

I simply frowned at him I couldn't even think of a response to that, that didn't make me sound like a wimp. So I just started flying again as the cold winter winds whipped past me. It would start to get colder soon and the humans weren't much for survival.

Hell, they can't even leave their stupid little bunker if they think that they are going to win this war because they took some of my armies and my dork of a little brother then they are wrong.

"That is the 3rd time that you sighed in the past 5 minute if you have something to say then say it Aiden, I'm starting to lose my patience with you." I looked down to the black ocean that lay beneath us, this was a waste of a trip. "How did you even know that he was here? I mean he disappeared without a trace, what makes you think that he would be here of all places."

I could see an island off in the distance Crete and it made no sense for him to be here in Greece of all places, it was one of the few parts of the face that held a bunker. Other than our family whose genes mutated and flew over to America to see if we were alive. Other than that everyone was dead.

"I had your mother look into it, there as a bunker in Crete. The humans in there were slaughtered the moment that your brother opened the door. But apparently, she had some little birds following him this whole time. She was worried that he would go for Bellamy before we could get to you."

A lot of good that did us Bell still got blown up and injured but why Crete there was no point to go here, he had never been in Greece, he wasn't even born when the bombs first dropped so what did it matter. "We told him stories of the bunker of the resources that lied in it. My guess he came here to take them maybe take the tactical warheads in the bunker. It was for Greek officials and warriors. In the weeks leading to the bombing, your grandfather insisted that we go into the bunker. Practically begged. But me and your uncles refused, they flew back to Greece to convince him to come back to America with them that no matter what we would be ruined in death. Morbid but they weren't wrong, eventually we would all go to Elysium or the Isle of the blessed together."

I had never heard my dad talk about Greece or our culture like this not for a while. After Bell and O were taken he stop speaking about our culture, I guess he lost faith in the gods. "He agreed and I thank Hera every day for that until the kids are lost till you were almost lost. When I heard Bell and O were back. I prayed to all the gods in thanks. I have hope that your brother will remember his culture remember that this is all nonsense and head back to the valley. Take his punishment for treason and end this. We are some of the few people left to remember what the world was like before the bombs drop and I don't want that lost."

I nodded my head as we landed on the Greek soil, the clay-like soil was still the same from when I was a kid. I smile lightly before looking around there was nothing here. I could see olive trees off in the distance. But everything was hard to make out in the dark like this. Even with our eye more adapted to darkness, it was still too dark for this. "Father why have you brought that no good mongrel with you." I looked up to see Atlas walking over to us, he strode in like he owned the place. He was nothing but vermin and I wanted him to know that.

I stalked closer to him my whole body set ablaze in brilliant blue flames as I inched a little closer to him. "Enough the both of you, Atlas stop this, it's foolish. You know that you can't possibly win and at least if you come back now the punishment won't be as severe."I scoffed if he thought that I would let him or the council show him mercy they were out of their minds. This was part of a fucked up pattern then included him wanting to kill his own family.

Atlas eyes seemed to widen in fury like we were the ones that need to beg for his forgiveness. "So you aren't here to hand me your surrender. So sad, father I would really like to have you on my side. But if I have to beat your bastard brats I will. I deserve the right to rule not him." I sighed and glared at him, it was the same old sob story, Aiden never deserved to being king and he made a mistake picking Bellamy as his successor. Blah, blah, blah

"Quit your bitching you challenged me three times and lost three times. Father came here for peace but I didn't, I came here to tell you that when we win this war. I'm personally going to torture you every day for the rest of your pitiful existence. I'm not giving you mercy, not for blowing up Bell, not for daring to bare your fangs against my daughter. I'm going to make you wish you were dead."

I looked back at my father's eyes glowing red and blue as lightning crackled around him. "You attacked Bellamy." I scoffed as Atlas seems to quake in fear of father display of power. "Blew him up with some fancy weapon and then gave some to mount weather that slow our healing, Octavia got seriously injured. Now she wakes up screaming in her sleep. There is no peace here, not when your attack family. Not when my attack children. Your pussy."

I released my wings and flapped them once skyrocketing in the air. I could hear dad's wings behind me as lighting crackle on his fingertips. "Why did you tell me?"I looked at my father and sighed the anger shining his eyes was why. "He fought without honor if there is one thing that greeks have its honor in combat. I knew how you feel about us forgetting our rules of engagement." He snarled widely but nodded his head. "This means war." I nodded slowly before taking back to the valley.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Attack

Bellamy POV

I walked slowly over to the benches trying to ignore the pain that was still in my bones, even if they did heal me they can't make that shadow pain go away. I took in a deep breath as people patted me on the back as I walked passed them. Some of them saying congratulated me, causing me to turn back and smile tightly at them as I said my thanks.

But my mind wasn't with the celebration, my father disappeared to some unknown place and he didn't take a single guard or general with him, he didn't even take Winter with him. What could be going on? "You would think that since you spent your whole life training for this you would have a smile on your face."

I looked up at the sound of my grandmother's sickly sweet voice, her greek accent just a thick but still as musical as I remembered it. I smiled gently at her as her sparkling green eyes looked at me worriedly. "Something wrong dear."

I shook my head no there was no reason to worry her when I have no clue what was really going on. Instead, I turned my attention to my family and friends who had wide smiles on their faces.

Before I could say a word Clarke's lips were crashing down on mine as she ran into my arms causing this wide grin to form on my face. I sunk a little deeper into the kiss letting myself really enjoy it only for a moment before pulling out.

I knew Clarke didn't want stop when she sucked and nipped at my lower lip. But with my mother so close by. I didn't want to anger her or get in trouble with her. Plus it was just awkward with all my family members looking at me.

"Good job kid, I thought you were a goner when the fight first started but you proved me wrong." I felt a hand clap my back as my uncle Matty walked passed me. His eyes lit up with excitement he nodded his head toward the banquet pavilion. "I don't know about the rest of you but I gotta go get this stupid party and ceremony ready. Later."

I watched him wave over his shoulder before running off toward the pavilion leaving me to face off with my aunts. "You could have fought harder, what was that anyway, letting them get on the jump on you like that. Never go for the easy target. Idiot, I'm mean really you could have done better." "He won and did us proudly that's all that matter."

I watched my two aunts go at it, my aunt Echo's green eyes lit up with pride as she pulled me into a deep hug. Ignoring the fact that Clarke was in my arm. She pulled away quickly and smiled gently at the both of us. Like she couldn't be happier.

But as I changed a glance at Ash she looked beyond pisted and disappointed, anger coming off of her in waves as her fingertips started to spark.

"Spoken like a nature ragnok. I'm leaving." She gave me a false wave as she shoulders started to shake every so slightly. "Where do you think that you are going young lady what about the ceremony. In this family we honor tradition."

Ashley rolled her eyes at grandmother's demeaning tone, her red-brown gaze lighting up with literal fire. "He just barely won and long-range weapons are shameful. I don't recognize this as a win."

Then just like that, she was off, her deep read feather wing escape the confines of her right shoulder. Followed by the deep blue dragon wing escaping the skin of her left shoulder.

"Her wings are amazing." I laughed at Clarkes amazed and jealous tone as she stares in awe as my aunt flew away. I couldn't help but roll my eyes it wasn't that great.

"Yeah, my dad says that it symbolizes her perfect control of both her fire and her lightning." I rolled my eyes as I remember my father's proud tone. I shook my head ever so slightly before turning to see a wide grin plaster on Octavia's face. "Took you a while but you really brought it." I grinned at her amused tone before shifting to look at the people behind her.

I could see the 100 staring at us whether in fear, or amazement I could even see some horror on some of their faces. I could feel my eyebrows dipping down in confusion as O began to speak.

"I think that you scared them Bell they had never seen a fight like that before. It was pretty hardcore even for you. Did you see that guy's bone? Or the smell of his flesh when you set it ablaze. Like I said hardcore."

I grinned at Octavia proud tone as her eyes seem to glow in the night she was something else most people would have been freaked out. Case and point the people of the arc like the 100 that could never understand out ways.

I grinned as I felt a shadow fall over my face, as I looked up in the sky dad and grandpa were landing off in the shadows this look of anger and rage plastered on both their faces. It looks like they might combust at any moment.

"Hey, baby why don't you go ahead of me with O" I looked down to see Clarke's confused expression as she followed my line of sight. I guess her eyes must have seen the same thing that mine did.

Worry began to take over her as she glared at me, "Are you sure that is the best idea?" I blanched at the pointed question as I noticed the others were already gone for the most part.

"I mean the last time you left me alone with your family, your grandpa lectured me about doing better, and your grandmother drugged me with some kind of spore."

I groaned of course they did I looked down at Clark's bright blue eyes, the flecks of green seemed to glow in the night. I smiled gently at her boyfriend kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry and I will talk to them about that but you need to go." I watched her nod her head unsure as I ran off hiding in the shadows. I could hear them angrily whispering and what I heard shocked me to my core. They had to be kidding me.

"What the hell do you think that you're doing?" I looked over my shoulder to see my grandmother staring angrily at me as she yanked me by the collar and pulled me into view of my father. Who was glaring at me as rage rolled his eyes. His voice low and meaning as he glared at me. "How much did you hear"


End file.
